A New War
by Chryolain
Summary: What happens when Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and a sith lord all get teleported to the real world. Along the way they make a new friend, break into Area 51, and fight General Douglas MacArthur. Rated M for future chapters. involves OC, and Ahsoka/OC. Enjoy.
1. Sith Reinforcements

Chryo: ok my second story, and its all about star wars this time

"Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka… anyone come in" Ahsoka hit the com-link button in the cruiser.

"Yea Rex we can hear ya loud and clear" she, Obi-wan, and Anakin all looked as the hologram of the clone captain appeared.

"I have important news, sirs" the blue figure said.

"lets hear it Rex" Anakin crossed his arms "we don't have all day the front line won't hold forever"

"that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Rex said and removed his helmet to speak more easily "we just found out there are sith reinforcements coming to help the droids." Ahsoka sighed they'd been on the Planet Karad for four days now and still the battles tides hadn't changed. The planets odd electromagnetic field kept droids from entering some areas on the planet, but it also shut off technology the republic sent to close to them.

"sith reinforcements, eh" Obi-wan rubbed crossed his arms and rubbed his chin in thought, something he seemed to do at least twice a day. "we better get over there and stop them before they can reach the front lines, the clones wouldn't stand a chance against a sith."

"But, master" Ahsoka interrupted "wouldn't going after these sith be more dangerous. what if they know were coming? what if it's a trap? what if the outnumber us?" she began to ramble and Obi-wan simply held up his hand and she fell silent

"Padawan there are always risks in war but it would be more of a risk if we didn't confront these sith they could devastate our forces… Rex can you send the coordinates of their transport to our cruisers?"

"already on it, sir. Anything else you'll need?" The clone asked.

"yes" Anakin spoke this time "if something happens to our cruisers we may need air support keep a ship ready just in case, and Rex."

"yes, sir"

"watch yourself on those frontlines" Anakin smirked "they can be pretty rough"

Rex smiled and put his helmet on "sir, yes sir" the hologram shut off and Ahsoka got into her cruiser as did Obi-wan, and Anakin.

"so" Ahsoka activated her com-link as she activated her cruiser systems "what's the plan?"

Obi-wan's voice crackled in the com "we'll follow the coordinates and split up then meet up and come in behind the sith, and try and take them out in the air so as to avoid a ground battle"

"sounds good" Anakin said as his fighter slowly lifted off the ground then Obi-wan's then Ahsoka's.

"Wait… master" Ahsoka asked "what if we do have to fight them on the ground?"

"then we try and keep together don't let them split us up" Obi-wan's cruiser flew into the lead and the two others followed suit.

They flew over the ground passing over the mountain range they had been scouting and flew out onto the large plain that held the frontlines as the flew over they maneuvered to avoid the enemy fighters, and Ahsoka looked down at the vicious battle below.

"keep your eyes on the prize, Snips" Anakin said through his Com "the coordinates are up ahead in the canyons" as they slowly left the plain they came to a more rocky terrain that quickly became cliffs and canyons.

"alright split up" Obi-wan ordered and the three cruisers each went a separate direction "be careful there are some electro fields in this area we don't want to have our engines die mid-air."

Ahsoka turned her cruiser right and slid into a small canyon. As she went she began to slowly feel a disturbance in the force, like something was wrong, but it was suddenly overshadowed by the dark side of the force.

"alright meet back up we've passed them" Obi-wan said into his com, and Ahsoka pulled out of the canyon into a larger one and Anakin, and Obi-wan quickly joined her. They were now headed back towards the plain, but now they were behind the sith.

"there I can see something up ahead" Anakin said "it looks like a regular transport" Anakin was right. just ahead of them was a separatist transport.

"it seems like your run of the mill droid transport." Ahsoka said and suddenly wondered if maybe their Intel was wrong. Just as she thought this the rear door on the transport opened and three hooded figures walk out onto it, there robes swirling around in the air as the transport continued flying.

These were definitely sith Ahsoka could feel the dark side of the force in each of them but it was strongest in the center figure. Ahsoka could practically feel the energy from the dark side pouring off of him, or her Ahsoka couldn't tell which the figure was from such a distance.

"fire" Obi-wan yelled and all three Jedi activated there weapons and practically unloaded on the transport. the middle sith silently raised his hand and suddenly all the lasers slowed to a halt and in one swift motion the sith sent them flying back at the trio of cruisers.

"scatter" Obi-wan yelled and the ships quickly dodged the beams of searing energy.

"since when could the force reflect photon blasts?" Anakin asked no one in particular.

"I've never seen it done" Obi-wan responded "obviously we're dealing with someone tough here. Stay on your toes"

The middle sith pointed and the others jumped and threw themselves at the cruisers. Anakin easily shot them out of the sky, and blood spattered onto each of their cruisers.

"ew" Ahsoka said "what's with the suicide mission?"

"I don't know" Anakin answered her "but it can't be good"

Suddenly a huge shriek filled the small canyon and two giant eagle like creatures swooped down at them.

"Sarntors! they smell the blood!" Obi-wan yelled "watch out!" but his warning was two late one Sarntor attacked his ship and the larger of the two brought down Ahsoka and Anakin's ships.

"were goin' down" Ahsoka yelled and hit the eject button on her pod which opened and she quickly shot out landing on a cliff ledge. Anakin and Obi-wan followed suit landing on different ledges.

Ahsoka looked up to see the droid transport hovering over them and saw the Sith's hooded face staring at the Jedi. Suddenly he jumped out of the transport and Ahsoka felt like a thousand pounds had been put on her shoulders.

She suddenly fell as the Sith, Anakin, and Obi-wan also did. She and the other Jedi hit the ground like rocks, but the sith landed sharply and easily.

"you fools are always hard to dispatch of" a smooth, deep voice said from within the cloak "but once we get hand to hand everything get's a little easier."

"who are you to say fighting three Jedi knights is easy" Obi-wan asked as he, Ahsoka, and Anakin stood.

"I am a darkness that will destroy your light, a dragon to your knight, a rain to your fire.

I am the destroyer of Jedi… I am Sith lord Darion"

Chryo: it took a while to get it right, but this amazing chapter was worth it hopefully only better will follow.

Read &Review please


	2. Duel With Darion

Chryo: ok so this is the chapter were we get into the main plot a little more.

Darion slowly drew the small cylinder of silver metal from within his cloak, and the red blade made an evil hum as it appeared. Each of the Jedi took a step back and drew there own lightsabers.

"I'm afraid Darion…" Obi-wan said slowly "you've miscalculated" Darion narrowed his eyes as Obi-wan continued "there are three of us… and one of you. The odds might have proven different if you hadn't sent your lackeys on their little leap of doom."

"no" Darion said calm as ever "you've miscalculated. My 'lackeys' were 1/100th of my power they would only have slowed me down, but thanks to their sacrifice I managed to get you on the ground." he launched at them and suddenly the battle had begun.

Anakin slashed at Darion and their sabers clashed. Darion hit Anakin in the chest and the Jedi flew backwards into the side of the canyon. Obi-wan jumped at Darion who quickly turned and lifted a hand. Obi-wan stopped dead in the air, he tried to move but he was pinned.

Ahsoka charged at Darion from behind, but as she approached Darion he turned and flung Obi-wan into her. They flew back, and hit a boulder. Darion slowly walked towards them and raised his saber.

Suddenly Anakin shot out of nowhere and tackled the sith lord. They rolled down into the small river that flowed in the center of the canyon. They fought hand to hand until Darion managed to push Anakin back and draw his saber.

As the battle raged in the river, back on the bank Ahsoka stood up and shook her head, she looked around and saw Obi-wan. She raced over and helped him up.

"master what are we gonna do? I've never felt so much power. I mean he was able to throw you like a rag doll." She looked down at the river and saw Anakin struggling to hold back the fearsome sith lord.

I'm not sure what we should do." Obi-wan rubbed his chin in thought "He's obviously extremely adept at the ways of the force."

"wait!" Ahsoka yelled as she realized their advantage "Anakin told rex to keep a ship ready in case we needed help!"

"Yes!" Obi-wan said as he thought up a plan "If we can find what's left of our ships we might be able to send a signal."

"one problem" Ahsoka said and looked back at the river "Sky guy and that sith lord are dueling it out in the river down there, and the cruisers crashed some where down that way"

"maybe that isn't a problem" Obi-wan looked around and found his lightsaber. He picked it up and turned back to Ahsoka "perhaps we can sneak around while Anakin keeps Darion distracted"

"its worth a shot" Ahsoka turned a corner and walked down into the river she looked to where Darion and Anakin were dueling "ok I think it safe if we ran to the other side and behind those boulders.

"ready" Obi- wan said "on the count of three" Ahsoka prepared her self and nodded to Obi-wan "one… two… three!" they ran and as the water first hit there ankles Ahsoka knew they wouldn't make it.

Just as they ran Darion turned as if he knew they were there, and suddenly they were both stuck in mid-run.

"well" Obi-wan said "that worked perfectly"

"nice try" Darion said, but as he was dealing with Obi-wan and Ahsoka he failed to realize Anakin wasn't down for the count. The Jedi had caught his breath and charged. Darion heard him splash as he ran, and turned just in time to block his saber.

"close" Darion said smugly "but close only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades" he shot his hand forward and Anakin quickly countered with the same move. There hands stopped inches from each other and each began to shake.

Ahsoka and obi-wan watched as the force between there hands suddenly became visible it was like a ripple in the air. Both were putting there maximum power into the push and as the each struggled to gain providence over the other, suddenly there watch-coms went off.

Obi-wan looked down at his readout, and gasped "level twelve electro pulse coming fast!" Ahsoka looked down the canyon and saw it electricity was shooting between the ores in the cliff side making the pulse visible.

The pulse was coming fast, but the two dueling force masters were still trying to out match one another. The power between the two was empowering. the water was being pushed away from the two, and the air was being pushed off making it look like a small tornado had touched down on the river.

The pulse was almost on them, and Obi-wan grabbed Ahsoka and stood between her and the pulse. The moment the pulse hit the huge ripple of the force everything froze. Ahsoka saw it the floating water, the crazed winds, and the look of anger on Anakins face. She had never seen him angry.

As she began to take in her surrounding suddenly it all changed. the world began to spin. the last thing she saw was a clone drop ship descending before her whole world was gone.

Chryo: ok chapter 2 is up sorry it took so long I've had some family troubles but hopefully chapter three we'll be up a lot faster. Thanks for reading and please review


	3. What Happened?

Thank you readers for all the reviews for chapter two

It was a dark night (cliché to the max). low thundering clouds hung overhead, and flash of lightning streaked across the sky.

A lone whistle broke the constant rumbling. A flashlight shone across the dirt.

"dang it" a teenage voice said "freaking dog had to run out in the middle of a storm, all the way to the center of the desert" a flash of lightning shown the wielder of the flashlight. He was no older than 16, and his purple eyes shined in the dark.

"Sam" he yelled "Sam you dopey dog were are ya!" he continued to scan the area around him the usual mountainside had been turned to swirling globs of muddy dirt and the rocks were slick luckily it had stopped raining and they were slowly drying out, but they still shined as the flashlight swept over them. He walked up to the small canyon in the craggy mountainside.

"well at least its an excuse to go free running. Top of the canyon here I come." he flipped down the hood of his jacket, and flattened down his dark brown hair. He jumped up and climbed into the 5 foot wide canyon he quickly gained speed and jumped from canyon wall to canyon wall easily scaling the fifty feet to the ledge.

He stopped and caught his breath then aimed the flash light down and swept it around.

"well I should be able to see him from here if he's within half a mile." he looked around and his flashlight suddenly stopped. It didn't stop moving but its light just stopped it didn't hit the ground its like there was something solid between him and the ground that he couldn't see. "what on earth" he mumbled and suddenly the invisible object imploded and he was slammed back against the cliff face.

"ouch, son of a bitch that hurt" he aimed his flashlight down but groaned when he saw the light bulb had been smashed. He sighed and set one foot on the cliff face and quickly back flipped and landed in the mud. "thank god for sneakers that get traction on wet rock"

He walked towards were the explosion had happened and looked at the ground, even in the dark he could see scorch marks in the rock.

"Dang" he said and kept walking now a little more cautious "what the hell did this?" he stopped and looked down at the ground "or I guess it would be who the hell did this." he looked down at the still figures on the ground one was in odd dark blue purple colored clothing, the other was in a similar style of clothing but it was white.

He walked up closer and grabbed a charred stick.

"hey" he said and lightly poked the dark clad figure "buddy you ok" he walked over to the lighter clothed one and did the same still there was no reaction. He heard a coyote howl in the distance.

"huh well I guess I'll have to get you guys out of the open to become a coyote's midnight snack" he looked at the mountain side and suddenly had an idea "ok just stay put" he said then shook his head "what am I saying where would you go" he ran about a hundred or two yards to a pile of brambles and pulled them away from the cliff side. He looked into the small cavern entrance.

He ran back to the unconscious bodies.

"ok" he said and grabbed the lightly clad one "lets get you inside" he quickly dragged the body into the cave then came back and got the other one into the cave "ok" he said and dragged them into the cavern till it got to at least 10 feet high, and he walked into the fire light. He dropped the bodies and grabbed some blankets off the ground he quickly rapped up both of the men and set them close to the fire pit that was in the center of the cave.

"okay" he said and grabbed some food and took a bite "ah home sweet home" he said and sat down looking at the two people. "now who are you" no answer "well I guess I'll ask you when you wake up"

**Two hours later**

The boy snored and the fire slowly crackled as it died. Near the fire pit one of the bodies slightly moved.

The Lightly clad figure shrugged off the blanket, and sat up groggily. The boy shook his head and shot up at seeing the movement.

"wow" he said "calm down from the look of it you took quite a hit"

"oh where am I?" obi-wan said and shook his head "what happened"?

"well" the boy said "to answer question one your in my little cave home, and well I was hoping you could tell me what happened"

"where's Anakin?" Obi-wan asked

"um if you mean your buddy he's right there"

"where's Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked after seeing Anakin was safe.

"you were the only two I found"

"Oh, and who are you?" Obi-wan asked and looked at the boy

"oh, I'm Daniel" the boy said "now who are you? And what's with the weird costume?"

"My name's Obi-wan Kenobi" he said "and these are just my Jedi robes" Daniel looked at Obi-wan.

"um, ok then well do you have a phone number or something I should call."

"phone number?" Obi-wan said puzzled

"ok" Daniel said confused "maybe we should take a minute and talk"

End of chapter 3 so what do you thinks gonna happen now read and review.


	4. A Rock On Advil

Chapter Four! Thanks again for all the reviews its good to know people actually read this

Anakin laid in bed with Padme. It was a dark night in Coruscant and Anakin was glad he wasn't off fighting against the droid somewhere. He had returned from Planet Karad the day before and was now enjoying a week of leave time at home.

"Anakin" he heard Padme's voice "you still awake?"

"yea" he said and rolled over to look at her "Are you?" he said jokingly. She smiled

"I'm not sure for all I know this is a dream" she said

"than it's the best dream I've ever had" he said and kissed her forehead she giggled and closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them she had a look of surprise and horror on her face.

"Anakin?" she screamed "where-where are you? Where'd you go?"

"I'm right here" he said, and reached toward her. As he was about to hold her his arms suddenly felt like iron weights. He struggled to reach her, but slowly she was drifting away.

"Anakin" she said one last time as her voice faded away "why'd you leave me?"

Anakin screamed as he awoke. He shot up, and panted as he wiped cold sweat of his forehead.

"wow" a voice said "calm down you're okay everything's okay"

"no" he said "It-It's… oh my head"

"here" the voice said and Anakin heard movement "take an Ice pack"

"oh" Anakin said "thank you" he held the pack to his forehead, and he slowly felt better. He looked around, his surroundings surprised him he was in some sort of cave in one corner there were crates filled with what looked like supplies, in the center was a fire pit, and a small corner held what looked like technological equipment.

"mmuh" a voice came out of a blanket near him he looked at the bundle, and suddenly it snored. Anakin smiled, he only knew one person who could snore like that, good ol' Obi-wan. He looked at the person who gave him the Ice pack.

"where am I? And, who are you?" he asked bluntly

"talk about skipping strait to the point, nothing like a thank you for saving me, thanks for dragging my ass out of the rain, instead of leaving me to be food for the coyotes…" the boy said "well, anyway, where you are is my beautiful abode in the middle of a mountain, and I'm Daniel"

"you live in a mountain?" Anakin said

"yep" Daniel said "see a couple months ago me and my family got into a little… spat see my dad had died, and tensions were high. We were all at each others throats, and I snapped. I ran away from home, and I found this place. A bit of cleaning up, some supplies, and a generator with some gadgets. Soon this place became home."

"wow that's…" Anakin searched for the words "tough"

"yep, but let me ask you something" Daniel said "who's Padme?"

"What!" Anakin said surprised

"dude" Daniel said "you were mumbling that name for the last hour."

"it's…" he sat for a moment. "She's just a friend"

"oh" The purple eyed boy said "the just a friend speech"

"whatever you do don't tell Obi-wan"

"oh okey-dokey" he said as Obi-wan rolled over and snored loudly "by the way your friend sleeps like a rock… on Advil… after chugging a bottle of Tylenol P.M." Anakin looked at the boy confused

"I understand the rock, but what's Advil, and Tylenol P.M."

"oh, yea I forgot" Daniel said, as he dug in a small box "you, and that fool have no idea what, anything is do you? Your like brain dead."

"Oh…" Anakin said, and thought for a few moments then looked at the boy "Where's the nearest republic outpost?"

"wow." the boy said "you, and your questions… sorry mister rock already asked that. And I have no idea what you guy's mean. Tomorrow I'll take ya into town see if you can find someone you know."

"um… alright"

"sweet" Daniel said "for now I'm going to watch T.V." Anakin sat silent as the boy watched the odd screen on the box. Eventually he started to watch too, and couldn't turn away. Daniel watched T.V. for a while then looked over to Anakin he wasn't sure about these two. They had appeared out of nowhere, and seemed to no nothing about the world.

Tommorow He'd take them into town, and they'd be out of his hair.

And so the stroy forges on sorry it took so long. but now we'll see what problems the jedi knights have in earth society.


	5. Saloon Troubles

Chapter Five sorry it took so long

"How much longer?" Anakin asked Daniel from the cart he and Obi-wan were riding in.

"Not much more now the town's over the next ridge." Daniel had woken up early that morning and hooked a small cart, that was about six by three feet, to the back of his ATV. By the time Obi-wan, and Anakin woke up he was ready to go. They had been driving for about half an hour, and Anakin, ever the speed demon, continued to beg for the trip to go faster.

"Patience, Anakin." Obi-wan said calmly "We'll get there in due time." Obi-wan had been calmly surveying the desert landscape for a few hours now. His hand rested on a large black dogs head. Sam was a Chow dog eight years old, and had run away with Daniel; usually he didn't take kind to strangers, but, to Daniel's amazement, when Sam came trotting in from the storm, he seemed to fall instantly in love with Obi-wan. The canine hadn't left the Jedi's side the entire trip, and didn't look like he ever would.

"The sooner the better." Anakin said. He turned his head his mind again drifting to thoughts of Padme. He shook his head he couldn't let himself think of her, he might accidentally let it slip to the boy. He had been surprised by the boys reaction when learning of Padme, obviously they were Jedi knights, but the boy had acted like it was some childish crush, everyone knew knight could form no relationships. Yet, the boy still treated him normally.

"So, where should we go once we get into town?" Obi-wan asked as he gently petted the dog.

"I don't know. We'll find a pay phone, and you can call someone you know." Daniel responded as he held tightly on the ATV's throttle.

"Good." Anakin said crossing his arms "We might be able to get into contact with Rex, my com-link hasn't been working ever since we got here."

"Same problem with mine." Obi-wan said "It must been that electro pulse that hit during the fight." suddenly Anakin thought of something he should have long ago, Darion.

"Oh no." Anakin said "What happened to Darion after the fight?"

"Oh my." Obi-wan said "I hadn't thought about him. And unfortunately, I don't have any idea what happened after the electro pulse hit. Besides I'm more worried about Ahsoka than I'm worried about Darion."

"Who's Ahsoka?" Daniel asked as he drove the ATV around a cactus.

"She's my Padawan." Anakin responded "She was with us up until we ended up here, however that happened."

"Whatever made us lose our memory might have taken Ahsoka too." Obi-wan thought out loud.

"Well you guys should be able to find her once you meet up with your other friends." Daniel said as he drove, then smiled "And that should be soon since towns right there." he pointed down the ridge to the small cluster of buildings. Oak Raw was a small town in the middle of no where that had been lost somewhere in time they still had a saloon, and their movie theater only had a single screen, every road, but main street was dirt, and the population was approximately one hundred and eighty six, that's why Daniel had run away here. It was the middle of nowhere, and when looking for a young teenager accustomed to city life, you'd never check the middle of nowhere.

Daniel, was an excellent survivalist. He had studied how to survive different scenarios for years, his parents never understood why he had studied things like "how to survive a sandstorm" or free running, when he had lived in the middle of rural California. He hadn't expected them to understand because he himself never could, but in the end it had paid off.

Anakin sighed with relief as the town slowly inched closer. Finally they'd get off this desert planet.

"How long should it be?" Obi-wan asked.

"We'll be down the ridge in a minute or two." Daniel replied putting everything into the engine somewhat eager to be rid of the two "When we get their we'll see if the saloon will let you use their phone."

"Almost home." Anakin said with a smile.

"Don't say things like that Anakin." Obi-wan said "When you say something's going to work out perfectly, something always happens to keep it from happening."

"That's ridiculous." Anakin said, and turned back as the rolled into town, it was early in the morning so there was no one there, but those who had to get to work, or were already in the saloon. Daniel drove onto main street, and parked the ATV on the side of the road. He let out a small whistle, and Sam jumped out of the cart, and stood next to a post on the road. Daniel quickly grabbed a rope, and tied him to it giving him some slack so he could walk around, but not enough to get in the street.

"You be good now." Daniel said, and the dog's only response was to wag its tail happily. Obi-wan patted the dog on the head as he walked by, and then continued on.

"Alright there's the saloon." Daniel pointed to a 2 story building at the end of the road "I'll go in, and talk to the manager. You guys just…" He looked them up, and down "don't talk to anyone… please." He continued walking, and Obi-wan, and Anakin both looked each other over then shrugged. Daniel pushed open the doors of the saloon, and blinked as at least ten guns were pointed in his direction.

"Guys, how many times do I tell you. This ain't the old west, no need to aim your guns at every person opening the door."

"Daniel." the patrons of the saloon yelled in joy as they put away their weapons. Daniel smiled, and walked in greeting everyone, then behind followed Anakin, and Obi-wan, and the saloon fell silent as all eyes went to them.

"Well now." an old man playing a game of poker with a few others said with a country accent, and looked at the pairs odd clothing "Look what the cat drug in. Daniel what's with these feller's?"

"Eh, found 'em out last night in the storm." he explained "so I pulled 'em in so they would freeze, or turn into a coyote's midnight snack."

"Well any friend of Daniel's is a friend of ours." another one of the poker players said "My name's Humphrey." he pointed to the old man who had first spoken "this here's Dutch." He went around introducing the occupants of the saloon to Obi-wan, and Anakin "So what's your names" Obi-wan looked to Daniel who rolled his eyes, and nodded allowing him to speak

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan said, and then turned to Anakin "And my colleague is Anakin Skywalker."

"Hooey." Dutch said "them's some fancy names. Skywalker sounds like somethin' from a Hollywood picture.

As the group continued talking, Daniel walked up to the bar, and tapped the wood, and from beneath the counter popped up a beautiful dark haired girl in an apron, holding a shot glass.

"Hey, Daniel." she said cheerfully as he clutched his chest in surprise "you ok?" she asked

"Yea I'm fine Dais, but seriously how many times have I told you don't surprise me."

"A lot." Daisy said and walked over to a cabinet placing the shot glass "but hey at least I'm keeping you on your toes."

"Yea, yea." Daniel said "So your dad's not in today I assume."

"Nope" she said stepping on a stool to reach the top shelf letting her lower back peek out from beneath her shirt revealing a stretch of ink.

"Is that a little tattoo is see there?" Daniel said with a smug grin on his face.

"What!" Daisy said surprised, and lost her footing, she fell a few feet then stopped. Daniel held her tightly in his arms bridal style.

"You alright?" he asked, and looked her in her dark eyes.

"Yea" she said slightly breath taken then cleared her throat, Daniel took the hint, and set her down gently "so you, uh, saw the tattoo?"

"Yep, when did that happen?" Daniel asked.

"Over the weekend." she answered plainly.

"Oh, I wish I'd been there."

"Don't worry." she said as she stepped on the stool, and placed the last few shot glasses "Besides you always disappear after coming into town, and you won't even tell me where you live."

"Sorry, I'm kind of on the down low." She rolled her eyes, and he continued on "Look can you just let my friends use the phone." he gestured towards the doors.

"What friends?" she asked. Daniel turned around, and saw the saloon doors flapping closed.

"Shit!" Daniel said "This can't be good." He ran out the door leaving Daisy slightly unsure of what was happening.

Daniel barreled threw the doors, and looked back, and forth. He looked towards where he parked, and his ATV was gone.

"Oh come on!" He said, and watched a dust trail go off into the distance "Damn it!" he yelled, and then turned around, and ran back to the Saloon. He went barreling back into threw the doors, and turned to the poker table "Dutch you still have that viper don't you?"

Wow their first day, and the steal an ATV. things aren't looking good for Daniel to see where were going next Call 1-800-555-0123... JK just wait till the next chapter, and don't worry it won't take as long this time. **PLEASE R&R**


	6. Crossroads

Chapter six is up, and running hoorah. Thanks for all the subscriptions, and reviews.

Daniel threw the Helmet, and the riding armor on, and ran into the garage. No amnesiac lunatics were going to jack his ATV, and get away with it. He saw the little piece of machinery standing in front of him, and smiled. They definitely weren't getting away from him if he was on this thing.

Meanwhile, Anakin was gunning the engine of the ATV, and speeding across the rocky desert. Obi-wan sat in the trailer, and thought silently to himself he spun a light saber in his hands, and sighed. It was Ahsoka's left handed light saber he hadn't even realized he had it till a moment ago. He realized he must have grabbed it when he tried to shield her from the electro pulse, but now it made him feel useless. He the great Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi hadn't been able to protect a Padawan.

"So how do we know we're going the right way?" Anakin asked jogging Obi-wan from his thoughts.

"The man said it was this way." Obi-wan said. He was about to continue talking when suddenly he heard something. It was still far off, but it sounded similar to the engine of the vehicle they were driving. He listened in, and saw Anakin turn his head to see if there was someone behind them, and then it happened.

A small two-wheeled vehicle shot out over a sand dune in front of them, it's black metallic coating block the light from the sun for a moment before it hit the ground, and spun around kicking up dirt. Anakin had to hit the brakes, and dig his feet into the ground to stop short of it.

When the dust cleared the rider of the Black bike stepped silently off the two-wheeler, and stepped towards them so he was now directly in front of the ATV. The rider reached up, and ripped off the helmet, and goggles.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Daniel screamed in fury. He breathed heavily he had gunned the little viper dirt bike's engine, and cut across every shortcut he could. He sweated in his riding armor, and his hair was matted over his face.

"We apologize for commandeering your vehicle, but we have to get to the place called Area 51." Obi-wan said. Daniel looked slightly astonished then chuckled.

"Area fifty freaking one." He shook his head "Dutch told you about his big alien encounters did he?"

"Yes from what he said we figured we could find Ahsoka there." Anakin said.

"For the love of god why do you think that?" Daniel said.

"He said that last night he saw the agents of this place capture an 'alien' who when he described her sounded an awful lot like Ahsoka. We figured since we ended up here Ahsoka may have too." Obi-wan explained calmly. Daniel face-palmed.

"Look even if this Ahsoka was there, that place is heavily guarded there's no way in hell that you could get in let alone have enough time to search for her." Daniel said.

"We've infiltrated dangerous places before." Anakin said.

"No man." Daniel said "This is not dangerous. This is the end of the world dangerous. They have guard towers every 100 yards each with 5 guards all armed with automatic rifles, and every where, but the main entrance is coated with land mines. Then if you manage to get past their line of fire, and the explosives you have to scale an electrified fence, and if you manage to do that, you'll have the entire base on your ass before you could sneeze."

"Doesn't sound all that bad." Anakin joked.

"Oh dear." Obi-wan said "This does sound like trouble." he crossed his arms, and rubbed his chin in thought "how do you know so much about this place?"

"I've tried to get in before." Daniel said plainly "Let's put it this way I didn't even try once I saw the defenses."

"Well maybe together we can get in." Anakin said

"You people are insane." Daniel said "You want to break into a top secret military base to search for your friend who might not even be there?"

"We have to try." Obi wan said. Daniel sighed, and shook his head he started to pace back, and forth mumbling to himself. Anakin, and Obi-wan looked at each other than back at him. They heard him mumble multiple curses, and shake his head many times he finally sighed, and looked at them.

"Ah, son of a bitch." He whispered then flopped his arms to his sides "I'm probably going to beat myself over the head later for this, but… fine I'll help."

"Really?" Ob-wan said astonished.

"Yes." He said "Mainly cause life's getting boring as heck around here, and if we manage to make it in then well I'll finally be able to do what I couldn't before."

"Perfect." Anakin said, and went to turn the key for the ATV when Daniel reached a hand in a stop motion.

"First we'll need more then what we've got on us to get in, plus trying to get in in the middle of the day is absolute suicide… then again that goes for anytime of day. Anyways we ought to head back to my place, and get some equipment." Anakin, and Obi-wan agreed, and turned around as they drove away, and Daniel started the viper he shook his head "What the fuck did I just get myself into?"


	7. Infiltration

sorry for the wait heres chapter seven guys

The dry calm desert night air crept onto the Military base as the sun set, and the guards turned on their spotlights. About a hundred yards away on top of a small desert ridge laid prone a teenager in solid black, and a Jedi.

Daniel had driven back to his cave, and grabbed all his equipment. Among the things were a mini-buzz saw, three flashbang grenades, a pair of night vision goglles, a stun gun, and a seven foot long whinch cable with a small hand made airgun so it could be shot like a grappling hook.

"Daniel?" Obi-wan said "What's the plan again?"

"Cut the power, use the mini mag sensor to make it past the landmines then... then we wing it." daniel replied"

"I'm not sure this is gonna work."

"Neither am I, but this is the only way past the defenses. and anakin should be cutting the power any minutes, after that the generators will kick in, we'll have twenty seconds before they get the spotlights back on." Daniel stated the facts with effective precision, and handed a pair of binoculars to Obi-wan "Then we have to get through the fence. we'll use the static jammers for that."

"if you have everything to get in on your own why didn't you?" Obi-wan asked as he looked threw the binoculars

"Because the main power supply is about a minutes run away from the fence i'd have to be in two places at once to kill the power, and get to the fence. Besides I aint going in without someon to watch my back. once we get inside, we'll also kill the generators. After that we'll signal anakin, and get him threw the mine field, and then the fence. After we do all that we'll find your friend wherever she is in there."

"Thank you for doing this for us." Obi-wan said

"Eh, no big." Daniel replied, and smiled as suddenly the facility went dark "come on let's move."

Daniel, and Oni-wan slid down the ridge as Daniel pulled out his magnetic sensor, it was made to scan for anything under the ground that wasn't rock. He turned it on, and at least ten objects were instantly pinged.

"Wow, wow, wow. hit the breaks" he stopeed, and quickly wound his way threw the small ticks, and obi-wan tread in his footsteps, then something happened. A small peices of plastic shot up from under the ground. It took Daniel an instant to relize it was a land mine, and do to it's plastic casing his magnetic sensor hadn't picked it up. He hit the deck, and obi-wan followed suit, but it still exploded, and the flash had killed their eyes, and the boom had sent their ears ringing. It also alerted the guards. A sudden yell came from one of the darkened watch towers.

"Shit. Come on let's move." Daniel knew they only had a few moments before the spotlights were back up, and that only quickened his pace threw the remaining mines. luckily, they didn't run into any more plastic cased ones. Then soon they had made it to the fence, just in time for its electric field to crackle to life, and the spotlights to reactivate.

"Talk about cutting it close." Daniel said with a smile "nothing like almost getting your head blown off by a landmine to get the heart pumping, huh?" Obi-wan loooked at him like he was crazy "What?"

"Nothing can we pick up the pace though, please?" he asked looking to the spotlights which were sweeping the area.

"Of course my good Jedi let's" Daniel said with a grin as he pulled out the static jammers. they were originally made to be placed on an electric output to deactivate it while an electrician worked on it, but it should work if Daniel placed it just right on the energy surpassers. Daniel quickly found the nodes on the base of the fence, and clipped on the static jammers. He heard the energy of the fence die off, and smiled. _god if an enemy nation wanted to get in here they'd have no problem. _he thought as he quickly clipped a hole in the fence, and then he, and obi-wan walked threw. On the other side was another fence. Daniel grabbed the Static jammers, and did the same thing he had done to the last fence to this one.

"Okay. We're in. Now we have to get to the generator." He looked back, and forth. Floodlights lit up most of the inner section of the base. They quickly ran around the flood lights sticking to the shadows. in a few moments they had crossed the yard, and made it to the generator room. He ghlanced around the corner, and ahead of him was a guard. He stood steady gun in hand. Daniel walk forward slowly, and pulled out the small stun gun. he pressed the red button, and stabbed it into the guards side. He fell silently.

Daniel motioned for obi-wan to follow him, and he crept into the generator room. Daniel pulled out his wire cutters, but then he realiezed they wouldn't work. The generator was in a sealed box, without a key it was out of reach.

"Damn it. without the keys for this thing i can't cut the wires." Daniel cursed again.

"i've got it." Obi-wan said

"No there's no way to-" Daniel stopped when he saw the blade of light appear. It shined with a beautiful green light, and emitted a calm hum. He stood mouth agape as it sliced threw the metal box. Then it faded away with a silentsound of an electronic sheath.

"You aren't crazy. You really are a jedi." Daniel said dumb founded. Then he shook his head clear. there was no way. If they really were jedi then that meant they could use the force, they had lightsabers, and Anakin... Anakin was or would be... Darth Vader.

and cue the good old Darth Vader music how will Daniel deal with these new developments, and how will there infiltration of Area 51 end. read the next chapter to... find out none of these things thats right Area 51 is a three parter suckers


	8. The Warehouse

Chapter 8 for all my adoring fans the next chapter should continue, and conclude our little venture into Area 51 all biiding so please Read and Review

The gate creaked open as the figure walked threw it. He looked around for his comrades, and was suddenly surprised when Obi-wan jumped out of one of the nearby Guard towers in front of him.

"Anakin. shhh" He said as he straightened up. Danielll was quick to follow him down, though he took the ladder. Anakin smiled at them, but was surprised when Daniel didn't return it. He only looked at him with eyes of suspicion, and distrust.

"What's wrong" Anakin asked him.

"Nothing at all. come on we'll have to get inside before they realize we've destroyed the generator." Suddenly yells were heard across the yard "damn. too late. Come on we have to get inside." They ran quickly towards the nearest building, a large warehouse like structure. the run there was quite uneventful, and they made it to the door without a problem.

Daniel looked back, and saw guards now swarming the genrator yard, and all the floodlights were now on. He was glad they'd made it. a split second longer, and the flood lights would have been turned on before they were out of their light, and the jig would've been up. He took a quick breather as Anakin, and Obi-wan opened the door. Quickly the dorr was open, and they were inside. just in time for guards to go running by outside.

"Man, to many close calls even for me." Daniel said

"This from the guy who got a kick out of almost getting his head blown off by a landmine." Obi-wan said smugly

"What?" Anakin said with slight shock

"We'll explain later." Obi-wan said "Daniel we-" he looked to Daniel who was looking into the warehouse from the small entry room "Daniel?"

"Look at this." He said flatly, and walked into the warehouse. Anakin, and Obi-wan looked at each other then shrugged, and followed the boy. They walked into the brightly lit warehouse, and saw it.

Row after Row of crates. Some large, some small, of all shapes and sizes. They seemed to stretch on forever, but if you looked closely you could just barely make out the other end of the warehouse. The number of crates was enormous.

"What is all this stuff?" Anakin asked as he walked to one of the crates.

"I don't know, but it's obviously stuff the military doesn't want normal people to see. There's so much of it." Daniel said, and blew the dust off a lid he took a look, and saw it wasn't nailed on "Case 106-b, classified. Obi-wan help me get this open."

Obi-wan came over, and together they slid off the crate lid. Beneath it lay a pile of hay, which daniel quickly dug threw, and pulled out a metallic disk. In the center wasa blue light, and surrounding it was a dozen or so buttons, and symbols.

"Wow." Daniel said "What ever this thing is it's mine now." He said, and put it in the satchel with all his equipment "This place is filled with all sorts of classified stuff. It's a gold mine of proof that the government doesn't want us to know the truth."

"What truth?" Obi-wan asked

"I don't know, but with all this stuff I could find out. this stuff is why i wanted to get in here in the first place. I wanted to get in, and find out what was so damn important that it had to be kept secret from millions, and now it's all in my fingertips."

"We need to find Ahsoka. She's got to be in one of these buildings." Anakin said, and looked out the window, as Daniel searched for more crates without nailed lids. Daniel managed to find atleast five more crates, and hijack their contents before it happened. The large garage doors to the warehouse opened, and at least five guards walked in

"Shit." Daniel said, and dived behind cover, as did Anakin, and Obi-wan. The guards looked aournd a bit, and each of them split up to a different row of crates.

"Hey, sarge!" He heard one of them yell "I founda crate with it's lid off. Case 106-b from the look of it."

"Search the place!" He heard the 'sarge' yell.

"Obi-wan. Anakin." Daniel whispered to them "I'm gonna handle the guards find a backdoor."

"Alright." Obi-wan whispered back, and he and Anakin walked off towards the far end of the warehouse. Daniel smiled, and saw the guard that had found 106-b walking this way. He was first. Daniel quickly scaled the crates, and took a look over the edge of them. he was at least 20 feet up, and the guard was passing below him. He shoved 2 crates, and listened as the fell, and he heard the guard cry out.

He looked down. The guard was pinned beneath the crates only his head, and one of his arms laid out from beneath them. Daniel waited as two guards ran to his aid, they were next. Daniel waited till they leaned over to help the pinned guard. then he jumped.

The fall was silent, and so was the thud he made as he landed on, and knocked out, the guards. He stood, and smiled. Three down two to go, then he heard the voice.

"Freeze." He heard the 'sarge' yell from the other side of the row of crates in front of him. He realized they must have seen Obi-wan, and Anakin. there was only one thing to do. He saw one of the supports holding up the crates had a slight crack in it, and he had a plan. The kick hit before he had time to reconsider, and the support gave way.

The guards had Obi-wan, and Anakin cornered before they could try, and escape. Their flashlights shone onto their faces, and the guns in their hands aimed steadily. Anakin knew there was no way out, they'd have to fight. He reached for his Lightsaber, when suddenly the wall of crates next to the guards started to sway. It swayed away at first as if it was going to fall back, and Anakin heard a voice on the other side

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." It said "no other way, other way!" He heard the last part as if it was strained from someone pushing, and the crates began to sway the opposite directiopn towards the guards. then they toppled down between the guards, and the Jedi.

large amounts of dust came roaring up as they made impact. Anakin, and obi-wan held up their arms as wood splattered against them, and then evberything started to calm. Anakin, and Obi-wan looked up as the dust cleared, and Daniel stood up on top of the pile of destroyed crates.

"Whoo-Hoo, Now that was something else." He said with smile, and reached down grabbing anything that had fallen out of the destroyed crates "And it opened up some more crates."

"Daniel. That was amazing!" Anakin said

"And crazy!" Obi-wan said "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Oh come on. No one lives forever, and hey look what i jacked off those guards." he spun a ring of keys around his finger.

"Good we found a door, but it's locked" Anakin said "We planned on cutting threw it, but using keys will work too." they ran to the door, and pulled out the key ring. on it was only one key. Daniel shrugged, and tried it. The door opened to reveal a stair case leading down.

"Into the belly of the beast." Daniel said, and walked down. He went down a few steps, and found another door. He tried the key again, and it worked

"Huh, skeleton key... nice" he said with a smile, and held the door open for Obi-wan, and Anakin "Shall we find your friend?"

Into the belly of the beast as Daniel so correctly stated what secrets do the depths of Area 51 hide. read chapter 9 and you'll find out R&R read and review


	9. 2 Discoveries

Chapter nine time to escape Area 51 thanks for all the reading you guys have done please R&R (read and review)

The stairs left a freezing chill, and a mist drifted off of them. Pipes led between pods with fogged over glasscovers. The door auto-sealed behind him. Daniel knew what thiswas. It was a Chryo chember room. The question was what did these Chryo tubes hold. there was only one way to find out.

Daniel and the Jedi had split up once they reached the bottom of the stairs, and discovered it branched off in three directions. daniel went straight, Obi-wan went left, and Anakin went right.

Anakin. Daniel couldn't get it out of his head. The kind person he'd gotten to know over the last two days was going to end up one of histories greatest villians. Daniel had thought about it, and decided not to tell Obi-wan. he realized he might have a chance to keep it from happening. Keep Anakin, Anakin rather than letting him become the evil sith lord, but that was news for another time right now he had to think about the situation at hand.

He had followed the hall, and had a close encouter with a group of guards, but they hadn't expected to see him, but he'd expected to see them. the stun gun zapped left, and right, and all four of them had fallen with quiet thumps. He had grabbed some of their weapons, an M16, and an M9 from the look of it, he didn't want to permanently hurt anyone, but he would if he had to. Thinking back he may have crossed the not hurting anyone line when he dropped those crates on those guards, but that had been to save Anakin, and Obi-wan.

He walked forward into the Chryo chamber slowly, his guard up, and a gun in each hand. he quickly cleared his corners, and saw what he was looking for, a fresh pod. He looked at it. If the friend Anakin and Obi-wan were looking for appeared a few days ago they would have sealed her up quickly, and then thawed her out later for testing. He reached a hand up, and wiped the fog from the glass he could see someone inside, but he couldn't tell who.

He realized he'd have to find the control panel. He knew a bit about Chryo chambers, and he knew if he just broke her out she wouldn't thaw properly, and would probably die. He quickly jotted down the Chryo tube number on a pad of paper, and went to work. He looked, and eventually found a raised booth in the Chryo room. He stepped upthe small stairs, and turn on a light switch. It turned on the lights for the entire Chryo chamber, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Rows of Chryo pods almost as many as there had been crates in the warehouse above, and from the look of it at least 75% of them were full.

"Christ." He said to himself "There so damn many of them." He shook his head he still had a job to do he ran to the pod controls, and tried to get them working.

"Damn, no go." He said when the control panel refused to cooperate without an access code. there could be thousands of combinations, and he had no idea where to start. He looked in his little bag of tricks, but unfortunately there was nothing that could help him. he'd have to risk cracking her tube. Then his miracle came with the flush of a toilet.

He turned around, and saw a man in a lab coat walk out of a bathroom. The man walked forward then looked up, and gasped as he saw Daniel holding a gun in his face.

"Hello there." Daniel said with a smile "I think you forgot to wash your hands."

**Obi-wan**

Obi-wan had been searching room after room for Ahsoka. so far he'd had no luck, and it didn't look like his luck was going to change. he opened a door, and saw an operating room. it had saws, and knifes, and scalpels, and all sorts of horrid devices. Obi-wan couldn't stand the thought of Ahsoka ending up in one of these places. They were so cold, and cruel, and she was like a daughter to him if anything happened to her.

He remembered that moment. When the electro pulse had come rushing down the canyon. He had grabbed her, and held on. Then as he felt the horrible power ripping at his very being he remembered something else. He had lost his grip. it was his fault she had been lost, and he knew it. he knew that there was only one way to make up for this. to find her, and make sure she was alright.

He closed the operating room door, and stepped forward into the hall.

**Anakin**

Anakin was having just as much luck as Obi-wan, and it was about to get worse. he had followed a group of men in white lab coats. Each chattered about something different, but two were having a conversation that was very interesting to him

"So, Carmine, have you had a chance to review the subject found the other day in the desert?" one said

"No I was heading there now. We thawed it out yesterday. care to join me Doctor Slinz?" Carmine asked him.

"Of course." The doctor replied, and the two split off down a seperate hallway, Anakin behind them.

They walked down the hall, and Anakin tailed behind them as they turned every corner. He knew they must've been talking about Ahsoka. He felt her, she was int heis base somewhere. There was an air of the force about, but with a the people around and the stress in the air, Anakin couldn't tell where it was coming from. But he knew that these two would lead him to the source.

They rounded another corner, and came to a sealed door. Anakin watched as they punched in a code and it swung open. He let them walk in, and then foolowed suit. He peered in through the small port hole in the door. All the voices of those in side were muffled, but apparent.

"It's right though here." Carmine said motioning to a door on the other side of the room. Anakin reached out, and he felt something it was the force, but it was different somehow not right. He wonder what they had done to her, and suddenly felt rage. He reached for his lightsaber, and was about to slice the door open. When scream resonated throught he lead door.

He watched as a guard came flying out of the door within the sealed room, and the doctors gasped. Another guard came around the corner, but stopped before he could get away. something was holding him. Anakin watched the hands fly to his throat as if he was trying to pry a grip off of his neck, and then... he went limp.

Anakin shook his head, and backed up slightly as he saw the figure step down out of one room into the other. He shook his head, it wasn't possible. Standing in the doorway was a black cloaked figure.

Standing in the doorway was the Sith Lord Darion.

**Daniel**

The Chryo pod hissed as it opened, and the lab assitant shook slightly as he punched in the keys for a chemical input to wake up the specimen. He finished, and nodded his head.

"It's done." He said as he remained looking down afraid of the gun at the back of his skull.

"All of it. Even the Chemical inducers for a wake up?" Daniel asked.

"Yes that's all handled." The Man replied.

"Good" Daniel stated. The lab assistant didn't even fell the gun come down on the back of his head, but he'd feel it when he woke up. Daniel watched him fall unconcious out of his chair, and looked at him. They were the same size.

He walked over to the Pod. She should be done thawing by now he thought. He opened the hatch, and looked inside.

In the tube lay a girl, but not just any girl. Daniel looked at her slightly shocked, not over the fact that she had no clothing on over her still cold form, but the fact that she was orange. Her skin was all orange, even the parts that were usually covered up. Daniel shook his head, and quickly averted his eyes. He had to find something she could wear. He smiled up at the booth.

In a few minutes the Girl was dressed in the lab assistants regular clothing, minus the boxers, were on the delicate girl. Daniel Lugged her over his shoulder, and was up the stairs, and out the door quickly.

He ran forward, and stopped when he saw a closed door.

"Classified Technology." He read, and smiled. He couldn't resist. he walked in, and set the girl down. He quickly looked around, and grabbed all sorts of stuff. He quickly found a computer, and plugged a flash drive into it. In about ten minutes the computers files were on the flash drive, and the drive was back in the bag. Daniel was about to walk out when he saw the.

a silver tube resting in a box. He knew what it was. it was a lightsaber. it must've have belonged to the girl. he smiled, and grabbed tit. He hoisted the girl back up, and was out of the room.

He jogged down the hall, and pulled out a walky talky. He had given one to both Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Guys, guys if you can here me I'm making my way to the surface. Meet me up top, and we'll get out of here, over." He said into the Talky, and then tossed it back in his bag.

"I'll meet you up top. there's a ladder near me that seems to lead to the surface." Obi-wan's voice rang over the Talky. Daniel kept moving, and waited for a response from Anakin, none came.

Daniel began to worry, but a she reached the top of the stairs, and ran back into the warehouse, He had no time to worry. Getting in the base was the easy part, getting out would take some work.

**Obi-wan**

Obi-wan ran to the ladder he had seen earlier with all his speed. He grabbed hold of the rungs, and went up. he was concerned that Anakin wasn't responding over the Walk, washy, whatever that thing was called, but he didn't have time to worry. He climbed for at least two minute before he reached the surface. He knew they were far underground, but the distance still shocked him.

He pulled himself up, and looked around there was no sign of Daniel or Anakin, or any of the guards for that matter. he looked around he was on some long strip of ground near the edge of the base. Near it were some large buildings, and Obi-wan recognized the word hangar.

"Obi-wan you up top yet?" Daniel yelled over the Walk-thingy.

"Yes." Obi-wan replied "I'm near some hangars on the far end of the base."

"You must be on the runway. I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Pick me up? what do you mean?" Obi-wan asked, but there was no response, the talky box thing went silent in his hand.

he sighed, and was going to wait silently for pick-up when all of a sudden he heard loud bangs. They were fast, and controlled, and very loud. he only knew one person who could cause such a ruckus, Anakin. He ran towards the noise, and gasped when he turned a corner.

In front of him were Anakin, and a hooded figure. Both with lightsabers out, and in mid-combat. There wer also a sea of guards near them aiming their weapons, but everytime one fired the jedi or sith would simply block them with their lightsaber.

Obi-wan took a moment to realize who the hooded figure was. it must've been Darion. That sith was really persistent. Obi-wan began to reach for his lightsaber when suddenly he heard a horn sound.

The sea of guards parted with a yell as a vehicle of some sort came shooting around a corner. It sped up, and aimed for Anakin, and Darion, who both lept out of it's way. It suddenly turned slightly, and drifted to a stop in front of Obi-wan.

"Get in!" Daniel yelled form the drivers seat "Now! Both of you!" Obi-wan didn't hesitate. He jumped in, and Anakin got it next to him. Daniel quickly gunned the engine. Just as he was peeling out Darion stood up, and drew his lightsaber. He stood in front of the car. Daniel saw him, but he didn't stop. An inch before impact Darion jumped up, and front flipped over the jeep, his lightsaber slicing the windshield in half.

"Holy Shit!" Daniel yelled, and lost control of the car for a moment. He quickly regained controll ,and pressed his foot down. The car drove out of sight, and Obi-wan remembered seeing Darion stand just as they drove out of sight.

"Good save." Anakin said to daniel

"Save. No we have to go back we didn't find Ahsoka." Obi-wan said suddenly remembering the padawan that had slipped his mind duriing the excitement.

"Don't worry." Daniel said "We did find her." He motion towards the front seat, and anakin, and Obi-wan looked, and saw they young Togruta laying silently.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled happily, and reached to hug his padawan, but a hand was put between them.

"Careful." Daniel said in a calm tone "She's been in a Chryo chamber for the last 48 hours she needs to be handled gently."

"Is a bumpy ride alright" Obi-wan asked

"Um, yea i guess. Why do you ask?" Daniel asked just as bullets whizzed past their heads.

"That's why!" Obi-wan said, and pointed back at two jeeps following close behind them.

"Oh crap!" Daniel said, and swerved off the road, just as another hail of bullets came exactly where they had just been "Hang on we gotta go off road!" Daniel pulled the Steering wheel right, and the car turned off into the desert. Daniel gunned the engine, and the Jeeps followed suit.

He swerved left, then right, then drove off a sand dune at least twenty feet in the air, but no matter what he did the jeeps still followed. he looke forward, and saw cliffs in the distance.

"No, almost home!" he looked back he had to shake them before they got to the cliffs other wise they'd search them.

"What's wrong?" Obi-wan asked

"You guys need to get those jeeps off our asses do whatever it takes. Just do it quickly!" Daniel yelled at them. Obi-wan, and anakin turned around, and looked at the jeeps. each pulled out their light sabers. in a quick moment the blades were flying, and the jeeps were swerving as there tires flew into two parts.

Daniel laughed as he saw them crash into the sand dunes, and slowed to a stop near a boulder.

"Okay this is where i stashed our rides." He jumped out of the jeep, and ran to the bike, and quad. He had attached thing similar to fans on their back to sweep the sand clean, and get rid of tracks.

"Area 51. There goes your perfect track record. you've been broken into by an 18 year old!" Daniel yelled.

There ya go now we know Darion, and Ahsoka made it to the real world without any trouble, and we've escaped Area 51. Please R&R (Read and Review) if you you would be so kind


	10. Awakening

thanks for the reviews guys its good to know people actually enjoy my writing, and i'm glad to be writing for such a well receptive audience. so enough stalling on with the show

Ahsoka always had strange dreams, but this one was the weirdest by far. She had been watching a strange series of event, but not from a regular point of view, she was out of body. She saw Anakin, Obi-wan, and someone she didn't recognize. They infiltrated a base. She saw explosions, and fighting. She saw a tower of crates beiing toppled, and she saw Herself.

She was laying in Ice, and she saw the person she didn't recognize, a Teenage boy form the looks of it, reach in and rescue her from it. Then she saw the dark side. Anakin was fighting it inside the dark corridors, and then in the cool night air. She saw Obi-wan worrying, and the Boy putting her in something He called a Jeep.

Then they were moving, very quickly. They almost hit Anakin, but it was to save him. Next they were being chased, and there was weaponry, but not laser or proton blasters something else. The weapons were firing at them, and the jeep kept swerving. She saw the boy say something, and Obi-wan and Anakin crashed the cars that were following them.

She knew it was all a dream, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was important. She decided she would talk to master Yoda about it when she awoke. She sensed the dream coming to an end, as the boy ran over to 2 odd vehicles, still carrying her as if he wouldn't let her go. if he wasn't a dream, ahsoka thought, and she wasn't a Jedi, Ahsoka would have made a move on the silver eyed boy.

Then she was awake. She yawned, and stretched. She suddenly realized she wasn't in her soft bed on the ship, or at the jedi temple. She was on stone. She opened her eyes slowly. She was In a cave of some sort, and a fire in the center emitted a soft glow over the walls. She almost got scared, but then she heard a sound which ensured she was at least safe. She heard Obi-wan snoring.

After a quick glance she saw Obi-wan on one side of the cave, and Anakin on the other. Both were fast a sleep. She knew now she must be safe, if therehad been danger one of them would have stayed awake to keep watch. She tried to remember how she got here, but couldn't.

Then she heard another sound. It came from outside the cave. It was a voice deep, and soothing. it was singing gently, and slowly. Ahsoka stood slowly, and followed the voice to the cave entrance, and looked out. It was dark out, and from the look of it the sun was either just rising, or just setting. She looked at the dark grey sky for a moment before she remembered what she came out for, the voice.

She followed it a little further, and took in her surroundings. She was in a canyon of some kind, and there were all sorts of strange trees, and plants with spikes growing out of them. She followed the voice more, and eventually heard running water. She rounded a corner to see a small stream.

It flowed perfectly down the center of the canyon, and she saw animals drinking silently out of it's calm sparkling waters. She looked towards the source of the voice, and was breathless.

It was the boy from her dream. The same Dark haired, tall, silver-eyed boy she had imagined about. He was sitting on top of a boulder by the stream, and whistling as he twirled as silver tube around in his hands.

"-I'm gonna give all my secrets away. this time don't need another perfect lie-" he sung the beautiful song as he sat looking the tube over. She approached him slowly, unsure of where his loyalties lied. She inched closer bit by bit, and suddenly the lightsaber was pointed at her face. She gasped, but it was quickly deactivated, and flipped around so the hilt faced her.

"This i do believe is yours." She heard the boy say, and looked up into his eyes. She saw him smiling down at her.

"Th-Thank you." she stammered and took the saber, it was her left handed saber "who are you?" she asked quietly, as she stared into his eyes, practically hypnotized.

"Just call me Daniel." He said sliding off the boulder "Your guardian angel."

"I'm Ahsoka." She said stretching out a hand to greet him, and gasped when she saw the black cloth wrapped around it.

"Don't worry bout that." Daniel said "We kind of had to improvise your clothing when we got you out of chryo sleep."

"Improvise?" She said

"Well more like steal, but let's just avoid the simantics of it." he smiled, and she felt her heart do a loop in her chest.

"Are you alright?" he said seeing her breath increase slightlY "You look like your having a panic attack or something?"

"Oh yes." she said getting control of herself "I'm just a little... surprised."

"Well how about we take you inside." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to lead her back "Obi-wan and Anakin can explain the last few days to you while I go into town to get some food. You wouldn't believe how much those two eat after having a big adventure."

"trust me. I know." She said her heart thumping at his touch. She tried to shake it off. She was a jedi she didn't get phased by cute, dreamy, silver eyed, tall- bad thoughts she said to herself, and walked with him.

**Twenty minutes later**

Obi-wan woke up slowly. He sat up, and shook off his headache. he looked around,and turned toward the fire pit. the coals let off an eerie glow, and the small bit off sunlight streaming through the trees that blocked the entrance to the cave made it seem like it was a moment out of a holo-movie.

He stood slowly, and stretched. before he could lower his arms he felt two others wrap around him. He looked down, and smiled withjoy.

"Ahsoka!" He said as he hugged the young padawan back. He smiled, and his smile grew wider as Anakin awoke to the same.

Obi-wan was happy to see the padawan. He felt his guilt dissapear, and it was quickly replaced with relief. Now that they had ahsoka back they could focus on the big problem. How did they get to this place.


	11. Ruins

Ruins... It was a word Daniel had used to describe ancient cities, and torn apart buildings... he never thought he'd use it to describe Oak Raw, but what he saw now was definetly the pure defintion of ruins.

He had driven for the half an hour it took to get to the town and he'd skidded to a stop when it got within sight. He couldn't believe his eyes; he didn't want to believe them. He had been here yesterday, and now it was gone.

He walked, or what was left of it, and took a deep breath.

there was practically nothing. the shop windows were shattered and some of the building were collapsed on there destroyed foundations. There were pieces of destroyed and shattered merchandise strewn throughout the streets, and what remained of the sidewalk was coated in ash and rubble.

There was still ash and coals singing through the air. He saw some of the buildings burnt. He kept going and saw a military jeep crashed through a shop window. He stopped over a body, and rolled it over revealing a military agent. With a quick search he found his dog tags and took them reading it.

Name: Harrison, Steve

Rank: Lieutenant

District: A51

Daniel took a breath and looked around at all the miltary crushed beneath cars and thrown through walls. The soldiers of Area 51 obviously played some role in the destruction of the town, but Daniel couldn't tell what, and since all of them appeared to be dead as well he knew it wasn't them who'd destroyed it. He shook his head and stood back up putting the dog tags on the soldiers remains.

He kept walking, and gasped when he got to the end of the street.

In front of him stood, what was once, the saloon, all that remained now was a large pile of crashed and destroyed wood, and metal.

"No..." he said to himself, and flopped down onto his knees yelling to the sky "NOOO!" he felt tears starting to come down his eyes as he began to think of the souls that had stood within it. He shook his head, and took a deep breath quickly gaining control again... and then he heard it.

"help." a creacking voice said out of the rubble. he jumped up and ran crawling into the remnants of the saloon. to make his way to the voice he had to pass the bar, and he almost lost his stomach when he saw what was there.

"Oh, no... Dais." he said shocked and grieved. Before him lay Daisy with a large piece of wood ran straight through her torso. She was halfway on the bar, and her blood drenched t-shirt clung to the shrapnel that was dug through her. Her cold lifeless eye stared up at him, and they only said one thing... 'Why?'. he reached forward silently and closed her eyes quickly regaining composure.

"Daniel." he heard the voice croak. he quickly turned around, and ran to a nearby table. with a heave he flipped the card table over, and revealed a bloodied Dutch.

"Oh, Dutch." he said as he looked him over. There wasn't much internal damage, but from how he was breathing and the odd shapes that protruded or sank into his body he could tell there was heavy internal damage.

"Daniel..." Dutch managed to sputter out along with a little blood "He was to tough. Weunloaded every round into his scrawny hide, and it was like shhooting the side of a mountain. he'd just laugh... We- We tried, and then those miltary guys showed up, and everything went crazy. Bullets- flew everywhere. Then he blew out the front of the saloon and threw it at- at them..." he coughed a little "Then... it all just came down..." Daniel watched as Dutch sucked in his final breath, and then... he was gone.

"... no..." daniel whispered and held Dutch in his arms for a moment "No... i can't lose you... i can't lose anymore family... Dutch... DUTCH!" HE cried and drooped his head his tears dripping to the floor. he leaned up to close Dutch's eyes, and gasped as he saw a hooded figure in their glazed reflection.

The lightsaber hummed as it sprang to life, and daniel barely managed to roll out of the way before it came slicing down at him.

The hooded figure stood silently, and turned towards where daniel now stood. Daniel, looked down at the glowing red blade, and knew instantly 'Sith'. He looked at the figure, and backed up slightly.

"There's nowhere to run." the figure said coldly.

"Who say i was trying to run." Daniel said back. he reached into his satchel pulling out a silver tube. Ahsoka's right handed lightsaber flashed as it slid out of the hilt.

"Hmm, another Jedi?" the figure said with malice "Well allow me to introduce myself, Lord Darion. Killer of Jedi."

"Non-pleasured in the least" Daniel said spinning the lightsaber to a good grip in his hands.

"Just thought you should know the name of your executor."

"I'm not afraid of you." Daniel said holding the saber up in a defensive position.

"you don't have to fear me... for me to be fatal." The saber struck forward before Daniel could react, and nearly sent him flying, somehow Daniel had instinctively swung the blade to deflect the saber as it was inches from his face.

The next strike aimed for his legs, and again he barely blocked it. It happened again, and again. The attacks shot forward, and Daniel barely managed to avoid or block each one. he was being backed up over the rubble, and realized that when he hit what was left of the wall he would be trapped, and he knew he had to turn the tide of battle.

they had managed to back up to an area near the bar, and Daniel was next to a wooden keg of beer. with a slice of one of the sabers it sprayed out onto Darion, and the area around him, and the next strike acted just like a match igniting both the figure, and the remnants of the saloon.

Darion screamed as his cloak burned, and Daniel took the oppurtunity to run past the flames into the street. He ducked as Darion sent the military jeep flying at him, and he managed to jump as a spike of wood flew past him. he kept running past the buildings, and to his ATV. Then He looked back and saw it.

Darion walked out of the now burning saloon his cloak scorched away. He stood tall in a thick armor of metal, topped with a spiked helmet that made him look like an evil knight of some dark order.

"Oh, shit." Daniel said, and struck his foot down on the start pedal. he heard the engine roar to life just as Darion threw his saber. Daniel barely managed to duck beneath it, and heard it hiss as it burned the air above his head, and then gunned the engine. He turned back and saw darion catch his saber, and deactivate him. He didn't look back again.


	12. Here We Go

"So how'd we get here?" Ahsoka asked her companions as she sat on top of the same boulder Daniel had been on earlier. Anakin sat on a ledge twenty feet above the ground in the the canyon wall, and Obi-wan was leaning against a small tree on the other edge of the creek, and Sam was laying his head in his lap.

"We're not entirely sure." Obi-wan said looking at the entreance to the small gulley of the canyon. Daniels nook was a stretch of the canyon that got thin with four feet of each other and then stretched out into a larger area with a creek running through it. in the center of a nearby clearing there was still a burn mark in the ground from Obi-wan and Anakin's appearance.

"Daniel tried to get us communication, but then we came to save you, and it all kinda snowballed." Anakin tossed his saber up in boredom.

"What about my light sabers i only had one when i made it here, and it's back at the area 51 place." Ahsoka mentioned the faciliity with disdain "Then when I got brought back here that daniel kid had one. how'd that happen?"

"That's one that i had he took it to look at, and never gave it back... wel till now anyways." Obi-wan said petting Sam.

"And what about Darion?" Ahsoka felt a chill go down her spine at the mention of the sith lord.

"He made it through aswell, and from the look of last night he was with you in Area 51." Anakin sat down on the dirt and opened a small bag of the things Daniel called Doritoes

"And now that he's escaped he'll probably try to find us." Obi-wan said

"Can't wait until that happens" Anakin said sarcastically, and ate a chip "...These things are Amazing!" He dug in the bag for another chip.

Just as Anakin was digging in the bag daniel came out of the canyon on the ATV at top speed, and skiided to a stop near the group.

"We gotta go!" He yelled, and in an instant he was inside the cave.

"...what was that about?" Anakin said slightly shocked.

Inside the cave, Daniel was digging through his boxes thowing whatever could fit into his satchel, and grabing as much food as he could. He dug inside his boxes, and then ran into his seperate part of the cave he always slept in. he grabbed a duffle bag, and opened it tossing any extra clothes he had into it. Then he pulled a rock out of the wall to a secret contsiner. He reached in and pulled out 50,000$ in cash. He quickly threw the money into his satchel, and ran back outside.

"Ok. let's get a move on. Yall get on the Atv and follow me. I'll take the viper." He yelled to them as he through on his plastic riding armor and grabbed his helmet.

"Daniel what's the rush?" Anakin asked through a mouthful of doritoes as he jumped down onto the ground.

"The rush is... are those my Doritoes?" Daniel asked.

"uh..." Anakin swallowed "Maybe?"

"I told you eat anything, but not my doritoes." Daniel grabbed the bag, and put it into his duffle with the rest of the food.

"I'm sorry we-"

"don't drag us into this."? obi-wan stated flatly.

"-i was hungry, and you weren't back yet, and where is the food you went to get?"

"destroyed. like the rest of Oak Raw." Daniel said as he tossed the duffle into the trailer on the back of the ATV.

"Destroyed?" Obi-wan stood up.

"Yes. your little sith friend decided it would be nice to pay it a little visit. Everything's gone, and now he's after us. He's probably only a few minutes behind me."

"you saw him?" Anakin Said in surprise.

"Saw him. fought him. Was nearly sliced in half by him. yea we kinda got to know each other." Daniel said dumping fuel into the ATV and then the viper.

"Fought?" Obi-wan raised an eyebrow "how'd you fight him?"

"With this" daniel pulled out Ahsoka's other lightsaber "I yoinked it from area 51. Now come on let's get out of here before Mr. tall dark and pure evil gets here." He jumped on the viper and looked at them. They stood still, and each had a scared stare in their eyes.

"guys?..." daniel looked at them

"We're to late." Anakin said flatly, and all three of them looked up at the rim of the canyon, Daniel followed their line of sight. Standing on the rim of the canyon was Darion. His Metal armor flashed in the sun and he stood completely still looking down at them.

"Oh... shit." Daniel took a step back, and with a flick of his wrist Ahsoka's green blade shot out of the silver handle. Each Jedi followed suit their own sabers glowing as they hummed to life.

"Hmm..." Darion's voice slid out of his helmet "So predictable." His blade sheened a blood red as it appeared, and it flashed with a deep glow.

"ooh sith red." Daniel smirked "so predictable." he smiled, and held his blade up slowly. Darion jumped, and landed lightly his armor making a slight thud. His head aimed at them, and the black sockets where his eyes should've been burned into Daniel.

"You won't get away this time." he lunged, and his blade got within a foot of Daniel. Daniel closed his eyes ready to feel the claw of energy cut through him, but instead he heard the clash of two sabers. He opened his eyes slowly afraid of what he might see.

Anakin's saber rested between Daniel, and Darion. The blue blade crossed the red in a contradiction of huge preportions. The n with a flick of his wrist Anakin sent the blades in a spiral forcing Darion back.

"We still never finished our little tussle." Anakin held up his blade "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Darion growled, and then he lunged his blade and anakin's again colliding. Then he did it again, and again. Soon they were fighting back and forth across the canyon floor.

Darion soon made a move, and anakin barely managed to save himself. Here obi-wan stepped in the master jedi's lightsaber seperated the two, and he and darion began to duel. The sounds of the sabers colliding made a crack that cut deeply into the quiet hum of the lightsabers.

Within moments Anakin and Obi-wan had Darion backed he barely managed to fend off their combined efforts. Then Ahsoka joined in her green saber slicing less than an inch from the sith lord. Their combined efforts quickly had the sith caught between the three of them their sabers clashing as each jedi made a move, each to no avail.

Then when a spilt second of calm in the attack occured Darion amde his move, and with a downward thrust of his hand a blast of the force sent the Jedi flying backwards. Daniel ducked as obi-wan flew over his head, and saw Ahsoka and Anakin also go flying. He held up Ahsoka's saber, and looked at Darion.

"Alright. I guess it's my turn." He said a slight stammer revealing his nervousness.

"Your turn... to DIE!" Darion yelled, and charged. This time Daniel was ready, and with each swing of darion's blade Daniel countered putting as much strength as he could into the impact. With each blade swing he felt his arm losing strength.

'_How the hell do Jedi do this?_' he thought to himself '_They must have epic stamina_'. He continued the battle his counters quickly becoming blocks, and then he could barely manage to hold up the saber. Soon he could barely defend himself, and with a swing Darion managed to graze his arm. Daniel cussed, and looked up at what he thought would be his last sight, but with a swing Anakin was back in the fight, and Daniel was out of it.

Daniel rolled against a rock sitting down as Anakin fended off the sith lord, and Obi-wan and Ahsoka ran to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka said, and looked up to make sure Anakin and Darion were a safe distance away.

"Yea." Daniel said cringing "He just grazed me I'll be fine."

"it's like the first time." Obi-wan said looking at Darion and Anakin fight.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked him

"Before we ended up here. Anakin and Darion were fighting, and then this Emp came, and everything just sort of stopped." Obi-wan recalled the battle.

"Wait?" Daniel looked at the dueling force masters. With each blow they put the force into their swing. Daniel realized that that was how jedi and Sith delt such powerful blows, and as he watched he noticed something else. behind each blade was a ripple. The force seemed to cause the universe itself it wave slightly.

"That's it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"That's what?" Ahsoka said puzzled

"How you guys got here." He smiled "The force is a manipulation of Matter and energy, then when that is combined with a large pulse of electromagnetic particles. Well the collision causes some kind of space time rift that creates a wormhole. Then that wormhole sends anyone within the vicinity of it through it to the opposite end of said wormhole."

"Of course." Obi-wan rested a hand on his chin "The force does manipulate space, but to such an extent i've never known."

"It's simple polorization theory." Daniel stated as he got up, and ran back to his cave "When a Space time ripple is hit with enough Negatively charged particles it can create a temporary Wormhole. The wormhole usually only lasts a few nanoseconds, but that was enough to suck you all in."

"Yes, and Anakin and Darion were both focusing all there power at one spot, and the wave was massive." Obi-wan followed Daniel "but what does that matter now?"

"It matters..." Daniel said as he dug into a crate "Because we're gonna make it happen again." He smiled, and pulled out a small device a defibulator. Used usually for recucitation, but Daniel had a better idea.

"If i can reverse the positive polarity of this defibulator i could creat a negative charge, and if i steal the battery out of this lightsaber" he pulled out the lightsabers energy core "I might be able to make a big enough charge to induce a reaction."

"Yes." Obi-wan said as he helped Daniel pull the device outside "Then we can send Darion away."

"Yep only downside is we'll be sucked away also."

"Hey" Ankin yelled from the fight "Little help over here!"

"Yea! We're working on it!" Daniel yelled back as his sliced the wires leading to the defibulators batterie cell and with a quick plug here and there daniel had the device hooked up to the lightsaber's power core.

Darion roared as he attacked again, and Anakin managed to block. Then he countered with a sweep to the legs. Darion jumped over the saber, and brought his blade down an inch from Anakin sending him sprawling back.

In the light pause in the fight Sam jumped forward at darion snarling, and teeth bared. Darion dodged the dog, and turned just as Sam made a second leap. The dog only managed a yelp as the saber cut through his flesh.

Daniel looked up as he heard the yelp, and gasped at what he saw. Sam lay in the stream blood flowing from a wound straight down his side.

"No..." Daniel sat in silence as Anakin began to fight the sith once more.

"Daniel." Obi-wan's voice snapped him back to reality "Come on we have to get this finished."

"Yea." Daniel shook his head "Obi-wan get them to do whatever it was that they did the first time. Ahsoka grab onto sam, and then onto my waist. Okay?"

"Alright" She jooged forward, and did as he said.

"Anakin." Obi-wan called over to his friend "Use the force, Anakin."

"Oh like i haven't tried that?" Anakin said cringing as Darion's and his blades pushed against each other.

"Just use the god damn force Anakin!" DAniel yelled as he charged the defibulator.

"Alright." Anakin said, and shot his hand forward. Darion countered with the same move, and just as before they were locked in a power struggle. The froce between their palms caused the Air around them to ripple and wave. With each moment the wind surrounding them grew stronger.

Daniel had Obi-wan also grab his waist, and the trio along with Sam, who was being carried by Ahsoka, made their way towards the to force masters.

Darion, and Anakin forced as much power as they could into their push, and the wave soon began whipping up dust and water at Daniel.

He pulled forward the water lapping at his feet as he dragged up out of the creek and in between the two Duelers. He quickly struck up the paddles, and held them up.

"This is for my Dog!" he yelled as he brought one down on Darion's shoulder "And this is for Oak Raw!" He yelled as he brought the second paddle down on Darion's chest. The he quickly turned to Anakin managing to barely grab him by the wrist, and then the shock hit darion, and transmitted through his metal armor right to the center of the force.

With a crackle everything stood still, and Daniel, and the rest grew stiif as they felt the energy around them.

'_Here we go_!' Daniel thought to himself as he felt the world slipping away in a moment the only thing he could feel was Ahsoka's and Obi-wan's arms around his waist, and his hand as it gripped Anakin, and then finally he felt... nothing.


	13. 23 Degrees South

The first thing Ahsoka remembered was the feeling of something soft beneath her. She smiled lightly and shuffled on the softness below her. She smiled and then heard a voice.

"Well good morning sleepy head" The voice said happily. She opened her eyes and saw daniel sitting a few feet from her.

"Oh hello." she said still slightly groggy. she looked around they were in a white tent, and beneath them was a stretch of smooth soft sand.

"How're you feeling?" Daniel asked as he stirred as small fire in the center of the tent. She stared at his silver eyes, entranced.

"I'm fine, just a little..." she thought of a word to use "Confused, i guess. Where are we now."

"Well from the look of it an abandoned island in the south pacific." Daniel muttered as he through a small stick on the fire.

"Where?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll show you." he stood up, and stretched a hand to her "come on." She took his hand, and they both stood up walking outside the tent. Ahsoka gasped. it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her entire life.

Before her stretched a golden beach to her left was a large lush jungle teeming with life, and to her right was miles upon miles of ocean. She looked at the calm waters which just lapped smoothly not a single wave stirred the calm sand.

"My Gps reads us at..." Daniel looked at the small device in his hands "latitude 23 degrees south, and longitude 165 degrees west. right in the middle of the south pacific."

"So we're still on your planet?" She said

"Yep good old earth. our biggest question isn't where are we it's when are we." He said as he typed on the device "Not trying to use that cliche time travel term, but it's true."

"Can't your device tell you that?" Ahsoka stared at the calm water.

"Nope it's set automatically by satellite." he held it up "And im either not getting a signal or the satellite doesnt exist in this time period."

"What about Anakin, and Obi-wan?" she said concerned for her masters safety and the safety of her friend

"Look out there" he pointed at the horizon "See that Island?" she followed his gaze and against the rising sun she saw the island.

"Yes i see it."

"That's where they ended up." He held up a small device "Luckily obi-wan still had his walky talky on him otherwise we'd never have known they were there."

"Walky Talky?" She said puzzled

"It's like a communicator." He said "look important thing is there safe, and so are we."

"Wait." she said remembering the final moments "What about sam?" She remembered holding the dog as daniel had shocked Darion.

"... he-" daniel sat in silence for a moment "He didn't make it." he pointed up the beach to where a small cliff protruded out of the island over the water. At the top a newly moved patch of sand rested with a small rockat it's top. She cringed slightly, and walked to it. She looked down at the rock and smiled, it read.

Here lies sam.

Best friend and loyal companion of Daniel.

Died protecting his family.

"Oh Daniel. I'm so sorry." She said as she stood, and looked at him. His back was to her as he stared at the ocean.

"It's alright." he said not looking at her mearly gazing at the ocean "He always loved running on the beach, and now he'll be able to just... relax."

"That's good." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"here." he held her lightsaber out to her "i used it to engrave the rock. take it."

"No." she said "you keep it. you might need it again. Speaking of which... what about Darion?"

"Well." Daniel said "The charge hit him pretty heavily so my guess is he was sent to a slightly different time then us. so either he's already here... or he'll be arriving pretty soon."

"Oh." She said. She sat in silence, and then looked up at him. He stood strong, and silent as he looked out at the ocean. His silver eyes unmoving barely blinking. She took a breath, and leaned forward slightly her lips puckered.

"Daniel come in." The Walky Talky blared and Daniel turned back towards the tent putting the device to his ear and completely blocking Ahsoka, though he didn't see her move in the first place.

"Yea Obi-wan. I'm here. over." daniel said over the Talky.

"We found The viper and two of your crates. Over."

"Good dig in the crates, and try to find a blue roll of fabric." He said. Behind him ahsoka was blkushing as she walked silently back with him towards the tent.

"... alright we got it." Obi-wan said

"okay. There should be a zip cord..."

"yea it's right here Anakin's got it." Obi-wan replied.

"Okay." daniel said and pulled back the flap of the tent "Have Anakin pull the cord as fast as he can, and then back up very quickly. make sure the pouch is away from everything when he does it. over."

"Alright." Obi-wan said and they heard him mumble the orders to Anakin. it was silent for a few seconds, and then a loud pop, and aAnakin yelling and cursing was heard.

"Anakin didn't back up did he?" Daniel asked

"You didn't say it was gonna explode!" Anakin yelled through the Talky.

"it didn't explode." Daniel said calmly "it inflated. It's a boat you guys need to put everything you found into it. Then you guiys get in, and come over to our island."

"Why don't you come to ours." Anakin asked

"Because we don't. have. a BOAT!" Daniel yelled the last word.

"Alright." He heard Anakin mutter

"Okay Daniel how are we supposed to move it though?" Obi-wan asked

"Use the force to push it along. you should get here in no time." Daniel said. There was silence for a moment then the sound returned

"Okay the boats filled we're on our way."

"Alright. Contact m eif you have any trouble, but only if you have trouble i'm not sure how many batteries we have, and i don't want to waste them."

"Of course, Over, and Out." Obi-wan said, and then it was silent.

"Alrighty then." He sat down and took ametal plate off the fire "Want some food?"

"ooh yes." Ahsoka said with happiness "I'm starving."

"Good we have pork and beans. to your liking." he handed her a plate and with a smile they started eating.

'_oh my god!_' she thought to herself '_did i almost do what i think i almost did?_' she shook her '_I almost kissedhim, oh my god why would i do that Jedi aren't supposed to have feelings or attachments. I couldn't possibly be falling for him._'

"Well. they probably won't be here for a few more hours... what should we do till then?" He asked

"Um.." Ahsoka shook away a very non-Jedi thought that popped into her head "i don't know."

"Well we could explore the island?"

"Sure." she said smiling "sounds fun."

They stood up, and walked out of the tent. Then a few moments later daniel put his foot back in the tent and stomped out the fire.


	14. 165 Degrees West

Daniel sighed as his boot was stuck in mud yet again. as they had walked through the jungle he'd managed to get his boot stuck in the mud at least 4 times. He pulled and listened to the squelching sounds as his boot popped free.

"Got stuck in the mud again?" Ahsoka looked back at him.

"I can't jump the twenty feet over it like some people."He said. Whenever they had encountered an obstacle Ahsoka had used her Jedi abilities to pass over it with ease. Daniel used his free running skills to go past the obstacle, but apparently mud was his weakpoint.

"It's called skill." She smirked.

"It's called you can use the force, and I can't." he walked past the mud, and they continued forward. They had covered almost the entire island, and now they were ascending towards the top of a large hill on the west side of the island. to get there, however, they had to go through thick jungle, and a marsh. They just passed the marsh, and the jungle was beginning to thin out.

"True..." She said, and looked away from him. Something she'd noticed in the short time she was around him that he was oddly strong in the force. He couldn't control it, but the potential was definetly there. She wanted to talk to obi-wan about it more, but if they were going to be dealing with Darion, he might need to be trained.

"Ahsoka?" He got her attention.

"Oh. uh, yes?" She replied coming back to reality.

"What's it like being a Jadi?" he asked her as he walked past branches "What's it like to not be able to ever get attached to anyone. And how do you not get attached when you're charged with being the kind protectors of an entire galaxy?"

"oh." She had pondered the exact same question over and over again "Well. I've never had to explain it. You're supposed to be kind, but always keep your distance from emotions because they can lead to the dark side."

"That's ridiculous." He held a branch out of the way for her "Emotions aren't a bad thing they are amazing. they open up all the possibilities of the world. without emotions we wouldn't be who we are. we'd just be a ton of mindless drones."

"But with emotions come the s anger and hate." She continued walking "Can we drop the matter please."

"Sheesh." Daniel rolled his eyes "Didn't mean to rile you up, so much."

"...Sorry" Ahsoka said looking back at him "it's just something i don't feel comfortable talking about."

"Oh." Daniel pulled himself over a log "Why don't yopu feel comfortable talking about emotions."

"cause..." She looked away fromhim for a second "I'm kind of sad about the fact that I'll never get to be in love."

"What?" Daniel chuckled.

"It's not funny." She looked at him strenly.

"i'm not saying it's funny." He walked along "Hey don't worry can't you just choose to leave the Jedi order if you want to?"

"Yes." She said

"See..." he passed her and pulled a branch out of the way for her "if you're ever in love, and want to have a relationship then you can just leave."

"it's not that simple." She walked by the branch and he released it following her "You don't meet many people who arn't insane in my line of work."

"Hey you're attractive. " He ducked under a vine "I'm sure every non-Jedi in the universe is crawling all over you."

"You- you think i'm attractive." She stopped, and looked back at him.

"Well... uh yea." He blushed "you're very. very uh... oh look we're almost at the top of the hill. race ya." he started off. she watched him, and smiled widly, and then with a burst of Jedi speed ran past him.

"Oh. no fair." He yelled after her.

"Ha ha." She yelled back. She continued to run, and in moments she would beat him to the top. Then suddenly Daniel flew pasther. his hands clenched onto a fine he smiled as he past, and leapt on to the next fine swing faster, and faster.

Within moments he was at the hill top, and with a leap , and a roll he landed silently. He smiled as he stretched, and the he looked over the edge of the hill, and gasped. he wobbled slightly, and gained his balanced.

He looked down. The hill ended in a cliff. he gazed at the tumulous waters below, and the sharp jagged rocks which sprang from them, and he backed up.

Ahsoka came running up ,and gasped as she too hit the edge of the cliff. She wobbled as well, and nearly fell, but suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back.

Daniel oomphed as she landed roughly on top of him, and he held onto her waist for a moment before he released her, and laid back against the grass.

"Oh man." He mumbled as he put his hands on his face covering his eyes "That was a close one."

"Wow." Ahsoka laid back next to him. they were shoulder to shoulder.

"That's at least a two hundred feet drop." He rolled over, and looked down the cliff one more time. He whistled, and listened to it echo.

"Thanks for the catch." She said as she started to stand up, but she was quickly pulled down again by Daniel "ow. what gives."

"Quiet." He told her, and he pointed. She followed his finger, and on an island less than half a mile away saw it.

daniel. looked down, and shook his head. he knew exactly where they were. Below him were at least ten Allied navy ships, and the island was a base of operations. they were in the south pacific in the 1940's they were in world war II.

Oh my what a chapter. Props to Alienvspredator5 for correctly guessing there time period. So what events will arise from this discovery tune in next time to find out. Please R&R.


	15. 15 Down, and One Out

Daniel dived beneath branches, and jumped over boulders as he ran from his pursuers. He fired a shot or two from his M9, but turned and began to run as gunfire tore through the trees behind him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He slid down as slick slope into a bundle of flora. He quickly jumped up, and grabbed onto a tree branch. he pulled him self onto his feet with the branch, and started running again just as the figures behind him reached the top of the slope, and fired down at him.

"He's getting away!" He heard the voice yell, and he put a burst of speed into his feet. he was quickly leaping from one foot to the other. He could barely breath, and his followers were'nt giving up.

He gasped as he reached the edge of the jungle, and looked down. He was on the edge of a cliff. It stared down at the chruning waters below. he wobbled a bit on the edge.

"And that's the second time I've almost fallen off a cliff in the last 24 hours." he said to himself, and turned to run back, but he was to late. behind him stood four soldiers, guns at the ready.

"That's far enough." A man said, Daniel could make out lieutenant bars on his shoulder. daniel loookedf at the guns in front of him, and the cliff behind him ,and made a choice. His hand went to his face as if he was rubbing his chin, and then he made his next move.

"No i think one more step would make it far enough." Daniel said, and walked backwards feeling the ground leave his feet. He heard the soldiers gasp, but then his ears were filled with the sound of rushing wind. He saw bits and pieces of his life flashing before his eyes, and he drew a deep breath, his last he wondered. Then he hit the water.

"Let go of me!" Ahsoka demanded, and as if by demand the man gripping her shoulder tossed her into a cell. She turned abck, and spit at him, but he managed to slam the door shut before her saliva made contact. He chuckled, and slid the small slat in the door shut leaving only a small hole in the base of one of the walls for light.

"Ahsoka?" She heard a voice call her name "is that you?"

"Of course it's her. No one else spits like snips." She heard the other voice say, and instantly knew who it was.

"Anakin? Obi-wan?" she asked the two figure, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw them. Anakin was laying on a cot a few feet above the floor, and Obi-wan was sitting on a cot directly above him.

"In the flesh." Anakin said as hesat staring at the bottom of the upper cot.

"The bruised and battered flesh." Obi-wan said rolling his shoulder "these 'ally' brutes aren't the gentlest."

"You're telling me." She walked over to them, and sat down next to Anakin "And Daniel says they're the good guys."

"Where is Daniel?" Obi-wan asked as he looked down at her.

"I don't know we were on our way back to camp, and he was talking about some war, and allied and axis, and then before he could finish they ambushed us. i managed to use the force to hold off two of them, but then one got me from behind, and i told him to run." she rubbed her sore shoulders, and remembered what he had said

"I'll be back. I'll save you don't worry." he had said, and then trumed off into the brush.

"We were on our way to meet you when this ship came up next to us. They asked why we were there, and we said we were heading to that island to meet up with some friends of ours. next thing we know we wake up here with lumps on our head." obi-wan explained to her.

"No you suddenly woke up here. I managed to fight them, but you just got hit in the back of the head." Anakin said defensively

"Then how'd they get you?" Obi-wan said down to him.

"They managed to hit me on the back of the head too... but that's besides the point."

"Beside what point?" Obi-wan asked.

"The point that you go down alot easier then me." Anakin said smugly.

"When did that become the point?" obi-wan asked

"When you said-" Anakin was cut off as voices were heard outside.

"Where were they found?" A mans voice said through the steel.

"One was found in the jungle. the two men were found in a dinghy in the ocean just east of this location." A second voice answered

"I want to speak with them." the first voice said again.

"Of course sir." The second voice said, and footsteps were heard

"Ahahah." the first voice rang through the metal "Alone."

"Sir." The second voice sounded concerned "The girl was able to take down two of my men, and one of the men fought off two dozen of my troops. i wouldn't let you-"

"You wouldn't let me what?" the first voices aggravation burned in their ears "last time i checked i was in command of all the operations in this war, and that means i don't have to listen to some pompous little lieutenant telling me i can't interrigate my own prisoners."

"...of course sir." The second voice murmured, and the door was unlocked. it made a large creak as it oened, and light floodeed in. The Jedi averted their eyes the light stinging them. Soon the door closed, and in the remaining light They could make out a man.

He stood average height. he wore a military uniform, and his hat's black visor arched out over the tinted glass lenses that govered his eyes.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? i son, am General, and supreme commander of the south west pacfic area. I am General Douglas MacArthur, and now I'd like to know who you are."

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi master. This is my partner Anakin Skywalker, Jedi master, and that is his padawan Ahsoka Tano." Obi-wan completed the introduction.

"Way to tell him all our information when we barely know him." Anakin shook his head.

"Anakin we have nothing to hide." Obi-wan said as he looked at him.

"That's good, that'll make your situation much easier." MacArthur looked at them, and pulled a cob pipe out of his pocket, and placed it in his mouth. He lit it, and looked at each of them in turn.

"What were you doing this close to a government compund?" He asked them with an eyebrow raised.

"We were trying to find our friend, and leave." Anakin said anooted "That's what we told your men before they attacked us. Unprovoked i might add."

"My apologies for my men." MacArthur said his sunglassess hiding his emotions "My men can be a little quick to the gun."

"Obviously." Anakin said, and crossed his arms.

"Anakin." Obi-wan gave him a look which clearly said 'shut up'

"You keep talking about your friend." MacArthur spoke "Who are you talking about? The boy from the jungle?"

"Yes, that's the one." Ahsoka's small voice piped up "What happened to him? Did he escape?"

"In a way." MacArthur said his voice turning dark.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, concern laced in his tone

"Well..." MacArthur sat in silence then he sighed "He led one of my Lieutenants on a chase through the jungle. He managed to evade them until they backed him up against the edge of a cliff... He jumped."

"What!" The trio of prisoners all yelled simultaneously.

"But-" Ahsoka stuttered "Did he...?" She trailed of, unable to finish her sentence, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid not." MacArthur said coldly "His body was recovered by one of our boats a few minutes later... I'm sorry."

The three of them stood in silence. Obi-wan's grief showed on his face as he looked down at the floor, Anakin's visage was coated in anger, and Ahsoka sat quietly as tears began to drip down her face.

She'd barely known him, but now she found herself crying over his loss. She didn't sob afraid to show weakness to MacArthur. The general looked at them for a moment, and then he turned back to the door.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said

"Wait." Obi-wan said "What are you going to do with us?" MacArthur stood silent, and then turned back to them.

"The protocol for intruders caught near such a high level area is clear." He seemed to have a hint of malice in his voice "The execution will take place tommorow."

With that, he closed the door. The trio sat in silence, and then anakin's voice broke the tension.

"Well that's just great." He said, and flopped back onto the cot.

"Daniel..." Ahsoka said quietly, and looked at teh floor. She couldn't belive it. She was just getting to know him, and now he was gone. She sat, and the sounds of her quiet sobs echoed throughout the room.

"Don't cry Young one." Obiwan said "We'll get through this."

"Oh don't you get it Obi-wan?" Anakin said "We are in the middle of a different galxy, a different time period. We have an entire army between us, and freedom, and now we have no one who even knows we're here."

It was suddenly silent, save for the sound of Ahsoka's crying. The trio looked at each other, and Anakin sighed as the sound of rain outside hushed them all to sleep.

Meanwhile, in a seperate section of the compound, MacArthur walked into a room. It's walls were lined racks, and on these racks layed blankets. Some covered large objects, and others awaited their contents.

One doctor stood at the center of the morgue, and looked down at a table. MacArthur walked up behind him, and patted his shoulder.

"What have we got?" He asked.

"Oh, hello sir." The doctor said, and then turned back to the table "Well I didn't cut the body open on account of we know the cause of death, and there are no bullets to remove. From the look of it he died instantly."

"Good." MacArthur stood "I want four graves to be dug on one of the abandoned islands nearby."

"Four?" The doctor asked.

"Yes... Four."

"O- Of course." The doctor said, and turned back to the body. MacArthur patted his back, and turned walking out.

The doctor looked down at the boy. His features were strong. He looked like someone who had grown up alone. Even as he sat cold, and unliving, he still had a look of someone who had something they had to do. The doctor sighed, and covered up the body before he turned, and walked out of the room.

The cold lights of the morgue flickered as the storm raged outside, and for a moment the world seemed to weep, and Ahsoka's sobs echoed throughout the south pacific.

And there it is chapter 15 a major chapter, to say the least. For those of you currently wondering 'What The Fuck' Don't woory. Daniel isn't gone from the story, and the to tell you the doctor will have many more bodies passing through his morgue, but none belonging to our heroes. Why don't you take a couple guesses at what's gonna happen, and however's closest will get a special mention in the next couple chapters. Please R&R.


	16. You Can't Execute A Jedi!

The trio stood in silence. They were instructed to look at a wall as a group of soldiers lined up behind them. Ahsoka had seen their weapons. One soldier had still been loading his. Even now as they stood, with their backs towards them, Ahsoka could feel their barrels aimed at her.

They had been woken up at sunrise, and thrown out of their cell. Before they had time to think they were tossed out among hundreds soldiers. Anakin had wanted to fight back, but Obi-wan had spoken against it.

"There are at least two hundred of them, and we don't have any weapons. Don't be stupid." Obi-wan had said.

Anakin had grimaced, and continued walking. Now they stood out beneath a cloudy sky,as a break in the storm gave the general the perfect oppurtunity for the execution, the oncoming rain would even handle the blood.

Ahsoka's eyes stung as she heard the guns click, and MacArthur yell.

"On my mark, men!" He yelled out, and Ahsoka remembered when she heard his voice, and he told her about Daniel.

**Yesterday, well... 1943...the day before the day the previous section was taking place in... 12:34**

Daniel turned away from the cliff, and smacked his forhead.

"I can't believe this." He said "This is insane."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked him.

"We have to get back to camp. They probably already saw the smoke from the fire." He started off down the hill.

"Daniel? Who saw the smoke?" She asked him as she walked on his heels.

"I'm not sure." He continued on. He walked through the trees, and trumped through the mud once again.

"Then why do we have to go?" She followed him through the muck.

"Because..." He tried to think of how to explain it "Look. A few decades before my time, there was a war. A war that involved almost eveery country on earth. It was a world war. The second of the two. During this war two countries, Germany and Japan, managed to take over most of the east, and europe.

"they and there allies became known as the Axis forces, and the countries that went against them were the Allies."

"So we're back during the time of those wars?" She asked.

"Yes." He kept walking "And that was a military outpost... odd i don't remember them ever having one of that size in this chunk of the south pacific... no doubt a secret operation."

"Your government keeps secrets from you?"

"Oh god yes." He said as they moved on "That facility we rescued you from, area 51, yea that isn't supposed to even exist. Everyone knows it does though. The government has always kept secrets as a way of 'maintaining order'."

"That doesn't seem very right." She said as they continued forward.

"Yea you're telling me." he pulled a branch aside, and held it so she could pass it.

"So we have to leave?" She asked getting an overall answer.

"Yes... and fast."

"Aww, but we didn't even catch your names." A voice said, and the two turned around. Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber, but did not activate it. In front of them stood a man in a khaki uniform. His hand was wrapped around a large gun which looked rather intimidating when the barrel was aimed right at you.

"Ooh..." Daniel looked at him, and then around "Well maybe you should introduce your friends first" Ahsoka wondered what he meant, but when she looked at the tree lione she saw them. At least ten soldiers in camoflouge. They had been waiting in the brush.

"You're good most people don't notice a spec op squad until that happens" Just as the man said this suddenly a large gun came from behind her, and wrapped around her throat. She gasped, and her lightsaber went flying out of her hands. The man was enormous she could tell since he picked her up so easily. Two more of them dived to tackle Daniel, and she flicked her hand.

One of the soldiers went flying into the other, and then she snapped her head back into the large man. He stumbled, but she only felt his grip tighten. Daniel punched another soldier who came after him, and pulled out his two weapons, as he spun around around and pointed in either direction, he pulled the triggers. The M16 lit up the tree line, and the M9 cracked as it fired. He was obviously missing only spooking the soldiers.

In a moment he stopped firing when one of the soldiers came after him. He whipped them with the muzzle of the M16, and swiped the handle of the M9 across there brow. He turned, and fired on a branch, which fell, and effectively knocked out three more soldiers. Only three of the camo soldiers remained, but they turned their weapons on him, and he barely dodged out of the way.

"Daniel." Ahsoka said gasping for air "Run."

"But-" He said, and had to dive behind a tree to avoid another burst of gunfire.

"Just go!" She yelled, and the soldier tightened his grip more. She was barely concious when she heard him yell.

"I'll be back! I'll save you, don't worry!" His voice, and the sight of him sprinting into the trees, was the last thing she remembered before her world turned to black.

**Present day... well 1943... but... you get it.**

Ahsoka sat in silence as she heard the general speak once more.

"One... Two..." She waited for the last word, but as he spoke it something happened "Thr-"

The explosion wasn't very far off, but the size of it was apparent. it was like a strike of lightning, and the shockwave even shook the execution attendees.

Ahsoka stumbled slightly, and to balance she had to turn, and drop to her knees. which let her see what the soldiers didn't.

Two small canisters rolled in beneath the feet of the soldiers, and one managed to roll so far it clanked MacArthurs boot. He managed to look down just as the can did it's job.

The small cylinder hissed, and a green gas shot out directly into MacArthur's face, and then began to spill out over the surrounding area. The second can followed suit, and as it exploded the soldiers all began to cough.

Ahsoka gagged when the smoke finally hit her. It was one of the most disgusting things she'd ever smelt, and it burned her eyes. The soldiers were sent into a panic.

As this happened, there was another event happening at the sight of the explosion. Ahsoka heard gunfire, and screams. She looked over, and her eyes were slightly blurred, and they were coated in tears. Despite the bad eye conditions she could see something. As she turned towards the gunfire she saw two soldiers get thrown into a wall, and when more ran to help them a jeep was thrown across the yard, and- Ahsoka didn't watch, but the crunch, and shatter she heard had to have come from something.

Obi-wan, and Anakin were coughing, and she turned to them. She was about to try and help them, but then another unexpected event happened. The ground dissapeared beneath her feet.

Ahsoka screamed as the ground simply vanished, and she heard Anakin, and Obi-wan give equal yells of surprise though the sound something like "Oh my!" For Obi-wan and "Son of a bitch!" For Anakin.

She simply squeled, and dropped.

**Twenty seconds later**

MacArthur hacked out the last of the tear gas he'd breathed in, and thanked god for his glasses. If he hadn't been wearing them there was a good chance that the direct hit could have blinded him. He wiped his eyes as he gazed around. The commotion stemming from the explosion in the motor pool seemed to have moved off to a seperate section of the compound.

He looked to one lieutenant, and ordered him to stand up straight, as he had been leaning over hacking. The soldier managed to straighten his back, but the coughing didn't stop.

"Stop that retching, soldier, or i will shoot out one of your lungs. How'll you cough then?" He yelled, and the soldier immediately slowed his breathing to control the coughing "That goes for the rest of ya!" The entire crowds coughing died to a halt.

"Alright, men!" He yelled "Split into three teams. Find whoever tossed those tear gas cans, and bring them to me. I also want twenty men with me we're checking out the motor pool."

"Sir?" One of them said, and when he glared at him the soldier simply pointed.

MacArthur turned, and looked at the ground where the prisoners had stood. he couldn't believe his eyes. Before him was a flat stretch of dirt. No prisoners. They'd managed to escape in a matter of 25 seconds. He shook his head his anger so great he didn't notice the three small depressions in the ground.

"Son of a Bitch." He said slowly , with hatred in his voice. "I want them found! One of the teams sent to search for tear gas, make that your priority!"

**A few seconds earlier, Ten feet below ground, 100 feet away**

Ahsoka coughed, and spluttered as dust, and dirt was shaken from her head. She heard someone telling them to be quiet, and when she calmed down a bit she heard something.

"Son of a Bitch." The voice resonated barely audible "I want them found! One of the team sent to search for tear gas make that your priority!"

"Yes, sir" Multiple voices responded, and the sound of feet was heard over there heads.

"... I think we're safe now." the muffled voice said, and she looked towards it. There was a man standing a few feet away. He wore a military uniform, and had a gun slung over his shoulder. His head was covered in somekind of mask, that looked an aweful lot like plo koon's mask, except for the fact it covered the whole face, save a slit for the eyes. She realized it must be a breathing mechanisms.

"As do I." She heard Obi-wan say he was further down the tunnel, and Anakin was a bit further on.

"What the?" She managed to say, but the masked figure cut her offf.

"Stay quiet." he ordered "They can hear us if we're loud enough. now come on we've got to move."

"Who- who are you?" She asked slowly.

"We have to go now come on!" He told her, and pushed her forward deeper into the tunnel "And you can just call me your guardian angel."

Wow i enjoyed that chapter especially the part where daniel whipped out the M16, and the M9. god look at me i'm reviewing my own chapter, i shouldn't do that... cause you guys should be doing it. I'm really glad people are enjoying my work so if you do like it or even don't like something and would like to make some constructive criticism feel free.

also we still only have one guess in our little jar of daniel's mystery. remember, whoever gets closest gets their name mentioned in chapter. not in my little before or after comments, either. in the chapter itself, as in mentioned by one of the characters. If you want me to put some kind of special name or phrase rather than your username please put it with your guess in the review. i wil be doing this for the rest of the story arcs as well. so make sure to keep up on reading if you want a chance.

So that's it. i'll wait a few extra days to post the next xhapter so ya'll can have time to guess, and for the one person who already made a guess, if oont noony i believe it was, if you want something special if you win simply put it in another review of this chapter.

So that's really it. **PLEASE R&R.**


	17. Sometimes You Gotta Take A Breath

"Your guardian angel." He had said simple as that, and then walked on. Ahsoka couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him. He was dead. As she thought about it she couldn't remember ever seeing a body. All she had to go on was the word of that horrible general.

She followed him, and soon the lights were ahead. Her eyes burned as the sun torched her cornia's.

"Alright." She heard the voice "There's a gunboat I managed to clear up ahead. It shouldn't have anyone on it. It'll take a mad dash, and they'll probably shoot at us the moment they see Ahsoka."

"What?" She asked "Why?"

"... you're red..." He said simply.

"Oh..." She said "I'm not going anywhere."

"What?" It was the masked man's turn to be surprised.

"I'm not leaving till you take off your mask." She stated simply.

"I can't." He said back.

"Then I won't go." She said.

"Ahsoka, this isn't the time to be stubborn." Obi-wan told her.

"Yea Snips, we gotta move." Anakin said as he looked out figuring out where all the guards were before they did anything.

"I'm not going." She crossed her arms "I have to know who he is."

"I can't take it off Ahsoka." The figure said, and she looked at him.

"Yes, you can." She said back.

"No I literally can't!" He yelled back "I can't breath without it!"

"Oh." she said "Then atleast tell me your name."

"Seriously Ahsoka." He shook his head "Are you that stupid you already haven't figured out who I am? God, it's me Daniel."

"D- Daniel?" She asked unsure.

"Of course it's me." She could tell it was him now, she could here the caring in the cold muffled voice "Now we have to go. That ship won't stay empty long."

"Alright." Obi-wan said "Which one is it?"

"That fifty footer halfway up the dock, with the chaingun on the prow, and the mounted Rpg's on the back. I can't believe they had mounted Rpg's back then... well back now."

"How?" Ahsoka asked still dumbfounded at his return.

"Ahsoka do you have to know know?" He looked at her his silver eyes visible behind the slit of glass in the metal mask.

"Y-Yes, please?" She could barely breath. She had to know.

"Fine." He said, and began to explain.

**The previous day, around noon.**

Daniel dived beneath branches, and jumped over boulders as he ran from his pursuers. He fired a shot or two from his M9, but turned and began to run as gunfire tore through the trees behind him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He slid down as slick slope into a bundle of flora. He quickly jumped up, and grabbed onto a tree branch. he pulled him self onto his feet with the branch, and started running again just as the figures behind him reached the top of the slope, and fired down at him.

"He's getting away!" He heard the voice yell, and he put a burst of speed into his feet. he was quickly leaping from one foot to the other. He could barely breath, and his followers were'nt giving up.

He gasped as he reached the edge of the jungle, and looked down. He was on the edge of a cliff. It stared down at the chruning waters below. he wobbled a bit on the edge.

"And that's the second time I've almost fallen off a cliff in the last 24 hours." he said to himself, and turned to run back, but he was to late. behind him stood four soldiers, guns at the ready.

"That's far enough." A man said, Daniel could make out lieutenant bars on his shoulder. daniel loookedf at the guns in front of him, and the cliff behind him ,and made a choice. His hand went to his face as if he was rubbing his chin.

The pill slipped into his mouth easy enoug, and he wallowed it. It would take a moment for it to take full effect. Hopefully they'd retrieve his body otherwise he'd be in a sticky situation. he breathed in, and then he made his next move.

"No i think one more step would make it far enough." Daniel said, and walked backwards feeling the ground leave his feet. He heard the soldiers gasp, but then his ears were filled with the sound of rushing wind. He saw bits and pieces of his life flashing before his eyes, and he drew a deep breath, his last he wondered. Then he hit the water.

**A few hours later.**

The doctor covered the boy in a blanket. He shook his head, and walked out of the room. he switched off the lights as he went. The room was silent for a moment, and then suddenly.

"Holy Shit!" Daniel cried as he shot up. he took a deep breath, and suddenly started hacking. he tried to breath again, but his lungs just wouldn't suck in the air. He started gasping, and rolled off the bed.

He crawled across the room, and Grabbed a respirator. He pulled the mask to his face, and set it to a high percentage of oxygen. He breathed managing to get in enough oxygen to slow down his heart rate.

He breathed very shallow, and then he looked around. He saw a nearby body. it was still clothed, and had not been autopsied yet. He didn't like grave robbing, but... well the body wasn't in agrave yet.

In a minute he had the clothes on, and was taking a look around. he managed to find an emergency box. It contained, A flare gun, a regular six shooter pistol, a med kit, and an emergency gas mask. He grabbed everything, adn then walked over to the table next to the respirators, and grabbed two small oxygen tanks.

He grabbed the gas mask, and tore off the filter mechanisms, replacing them with two hoses, and then connectrf those hoses to the oxygen tanks. He grabbed a nearby arterie clamp, and used it to pinch the ends of the hoses to the mask.

He strapped the makeshift rebreather to his face, and breathed in as deep as he could. He felt the Oxygen enter his system, and he smiled. he took it off, and switched to the original respirator, not wanting to waste the air. He grabbed the bag the emergency med kit, and flare gun had been kept in. he undid the sinch, and placed the two tanks inside it. He then redid the sinch, and grabbed two more tanks.

He replaced the rebreather, and turned it back on. He grabbed the two extra tanks, and walked out of the compound.

**Present Moment.**

"It was the middle of the night so I was able to escape rather quickly, and after I discovered those old Vietkong tunnels. Well, let's say busting you guys out was easy. So was sneaking into the armory to steal those tear gas cans." He finished, and she heard him breathe. The apparatus on his face slightly menacing, but his eyes still melted her.

"Why couldn't you breath right?" Anakin asked him.

"I was breathing at a rate of one to two breaths per minute before i woke up. My lungs adjusted to breathing less, and then when i started moving they couldn't adjust back to the level of oxygen I needed. So by turning these tanks up to max i get a regular dose of air with every breath. Don't worry my lungs should be back to normal any time now. In fact after we make it to the gun boat i think I'll take off the respirator."

"That's..." ahsoka couldn't find a word to explain how exstatic she was at his return "Amazing."

"Yea cutie it's great, but we gotta go." He said, and looked up over the edge of the tunnel "I don't have any more pills to fake death on me so you're gonna have to not go with the whole fake dying tactic. Oh, by the way y'all will need these." He tosswed them their lightsabers, and chuckled "Before you ask let's just say I also broke into the prisoner ordinance shed. The guard was out cold, so it made it all the easier."

"thanks." Obi-wan said.

"No problem, but right now we gotta go." he looked up ,and waited "Okay on my cue... now!" He said the word, and they were off they shot out of the tunnel quickly the sand of the beach parting like a thin veil. The Jedi gunned it, and Daniel tried to keep pace. Each of them were hitting fifteen maybe twenty miles per hour, and the best he could muster were short bursts of ten.

"look over there." He heard a guard yell. He turned, and saw three guards running towards them, and with three quick shots from the six shooter he managed to handle each of them. He then turned, and ran again yelling at the group to jump up, onto the docks at the end of the beach. each of the Jedi jumped up, and each immediatly jumped behind cover as the guards on the dock fired at them.

Daniel was catching up, and before he reached the dock he fired his remaining three shots. One hit nothing, the second struck a soldiers leg, and the third punctured a fuel barrel. daniel dived onto the dock, and landed next to Ahsoka who helped him up.

"What now? She asked him "There are at least fifty of them, and theres no way we're getting close even with our lightsabers." Ahsoka was right, although Anakin was trying the throw your lightsaber tactic managing to take down one or two guards before having to duck again. Daniel smiled beneath the respirator as he remembered what his shots had hit.

"Don't worry." he said, as he grabbed the flaregun, and popped it's lid. He took a glance over the crate trying to see the tank, but the moment he did fifty guns pointed in his direction, and fired. He ducked, and realized he'd have to shoot blind. He took a deep breath, and waited for the fire to return to Anakin, and Obi-wan's crate, and then he jumped up, and pulled the trigger. His head was already back below the crate before the tank exploded, but when he felt the shake he realized it must have been in a group of fuel drums.

Ahsoka held on as the dock shook, and the flames burst over their heads. She waited until the roar stopped, and then looked over the crate. What soldiers weren't dead were in the water swimming for there lives. A large chunk of the dock was destroyed, and the planks of wood were on fire.

"Well so much for the gunboat." Daniel said with disdain "And i really wanted totest out those mounted Rpgs." He shoiok his head, and looked back to the compound. The alarms were blaring, and he heard gunfire.

"Wow looks like whatever you did to cause that explosion has them in a knot." Obi-wan said as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't cause that explosion." Daniel said with amusement "No the tear gas was my planned distraction, the explosion... Well what makes a burst of lighnting when it occurs?"

"A time jump." Anakin said using the term danielo had used to describe the wormholes.

"Exactly." Daniel breathed through the rebreather, and looked at them "My guess is our armored pal Darion is back, and kickin."

"So what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I can think of one thing." daniel said "but it's a long shot."

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked him.

"Well... we can get out of this situation the same way we got out of the last one."

"Blowing up a dock?" Ahsoka asked.

"No."

"Using the tunnels?" Obi-wan suggested.

"No."

"I'm not jumping off a cliff." Anakin said flatly.

"No!" Daniel yelled through his mask "A time jump. All we have to do is set up an electric rig, and there's a generator at the center of the compound."

"Yea, but we're missing one more component." Anakin statd "A force rift."

"Well you, and i can make one." Obi-wan stated.

"No." Daniel said quickly. "It's gotta be huge. Which means we need two people whoa re extremely skilled at the force. So basically Anakin, and Darion are our only option."

"Well I don't think Darion's gonna just pull the smae move, and fall for it a second time." Anakin pointed out.

"You're right he'll only use the force if he knows you won't match it." Daniel thought for a moment. "You won't have to lure him... I'll do it."

"What?" All three of them said at once.

"Yes I'll lure him into a fight, and then when he tries to use the force on me, anakin can intercept it, and create a rift. Then I'll we gotta do is take some jumper cables to Darion's chest, and boom he'll light up like a christmas tree, and our watches will reset so to say."

"Hey it's our only option." dnaiel said plainly "He'll toss you two like rag dolls, and He won't use the force on Anakin." He said plainly "Besides for some reason he isn't as direct with the force when he deals with me. Like he'll toss me, and throw things at me, but he doesn't just pick me up like he does to you two."

"Daniel's right Ahsoka." Anaskin said a hint of wisdom in his voice "It's like Darion's afraid of something in Daniel. He doesn't want to touch him with the force."

"Yes, but he's completely willing to send me flying with it hence, i am the only option."

"But-" She was about to argue more.

"We don't have time for this we have to go now. Before more guards show up." Daniel said "They may be preoccupied with Darion, but I'm sure a flaming dock will draw attention."

"Daniels right if we're going to do this we have to do it quickly." Obi-wan said.

"So it's settled." Daniel said, and before anyone could protest he was running again. This time towards the compound. The others started off after him, and managed to catch up by the time they reached the compound.

He flattened his back against the wall of a building, and looked out. All the guards were running towards an area of the compound that was near the generators. He looked at them, and followed their paths. The spot they were running to was right around the corner, and Daniel could hear the guns fire, and the screams.

"Alright look's like they're distracted enough for us to slip by." He muffled through the respirator "That camoflauge vine lines are directly over the generators. We just gotta run!"

"You make it sound easy." Anakin said.

"It should be." Daniel said.

"Should?" Obi-wan looked at the boy.

"If we're lucky." With that he was off. He sprinted as fast as possible, and crossed the dirt ground in a few moments. He slid to a stop at a wooden pole used to hold up the vine camoflauge. He stopped, and gasped. He pulled the respirator off his back, and adjusted the oxygen to a lower level. His breathing began to slow just as the others made it.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Yea... just... need a second." He managed to say between gasps. He wobbled into the generator canopy, and looked around. He found the source of the eletric hum soon enough. There were two gas generators, and they were hooked up to a central junction point. Daniel walked over to the junction, and ripped off it's casing, revealing two large black wires.

"Alright." Daniel said "We need a set of jumper cables. Obi-wan down this road, and around one of the buildings you'll find the motor pool. There should be some jumper cables in a case connected to the back of a jeep. You'll know what they are because they'll be cables with pincers on their ends. Bring them here, and climp the red pincer onto the cable, and the black onto any piece of metal. make sure the red one digs into the wire's rubber casing. Got it?"

"Yes." Obi-wan nodded

"Good then go." Obi-wan turned, and set of at an amazing pace "As for you Anakin. I'm going to lead Darion down this road, and when he comes around this corner. I'm gonna try, and time his force push perfectly. So stay ready."

"Got it." Anakin said.

"Good." he turned to Ahsoka "I have your left handed saber, but i'd prefer to have both for this fight if you don't mind?"

"Of course." She said, and handed him her other lightsaber.

"Don't worry I'll give it back. At some point in history." He chuckled, and then stopped "I almost forgot." he reached up, and pulled a clip on the gas mask. His hands grabbed it, and took it off of his face gently. She smiled looking up at him.

"You can breath again?" She muttered.

"Yep I managed to adjust to the regular amount of oxygen." He smiled at her "Now that I'm officially back from the dead it's time to go on a suicide mission, wish me luck." He turned, and jugged out of the canopy. Ahsoka quickly ran after him.

"Daniel wait." She said, and he stopped halfway down the road. Further down was the source of the gunshots.

"What?" He turned arround, and saw her come running up. she practically jumped into his arms, and her lips met his. He wnet wide eyed, as she kissed him, and he blinked in surprise. She broke the kiss slowly, and looked at him.

"Well.." He said "i... um... onny nonny... I... i mean... on... gotta go." He turned, and kept going down the street.

"Good luck." She said, and laughed slightly at his gibberish.

She sighed, and went back into the canopy. Anakin looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy, snips?" He asked.

"Oh... no reason." She lied, and stood next to him "so.. now all we do is wait?"

"Yep." He answered "Wait, and hope Darion takes the bait."

"Who wouldn't take that bait." She said dreamily.

"What?" Anakin hadn't been paying entire attention.

"nothing." She said, and hoped to herself that Daniel survived. She din't know what had overcome her, but the fact that he could die had pushed her over the edge. She wished now she hadn't kissed himm. As she thought about it she felt guilty. _You're a Jedi you can't ever do that_. she shook her head. _never. ever again._ She lied to herself.

Aww. so cute Ahsoka's denying her crush, and Daniel... well Daniel was just a deer in the headlights. Congrats to Onny Nonny on his almost correct guess. Soon we shall see the ultimate fight so far along in the story. I've already started work on it, and it is epic. I'll try to get it up soon as possible. **PLEASE R&R.**


	18. Here We Go Again

The jumper cables were easy enough to find, but managing to get them out of the half destroyed jeep.. that was another story. Obi-wan yanked, and pulled on the twisted metal, and finally managed to rip off the cover. he dug inside the box, and pulled out the pronged cables.

Darion had obviously been through here considering every vehicle was either cut in half, or twisted into a shape that was unrecognizable, let alone driveable. The ground was burnt in a spot, which Obi-wan guessed, was where Darion had time jumped.

He touched the ground, and felt a tingle of energy shoot up his arm. He sighed, and stood. He turned back towards the generators, and began his run back. He just hoped Daniel, and Anakin could handle the rest.

**Five hundred yards away.**

The guns unloaded onto the armored figure, who simply held up a military tank as a shield, and then sent it flying into the crowd who'd been shooting at him. A second tank fired on him, and he sliced the round in half with his saber, either half managing to slam through two soldiers who were attempting to sneak up on him.

Then with a flick of his wrist he sent his saber sawing through the tank, and then caught it as it flew back into his hand. He smiled as the battlefiled was empty except for a few retreating soldiers, and one lonely general.

MacArthur Tried to order his remaining men, but they continued to run. He yelled at them to come back, but he was quickly alone. He turned back to the sith who was quickly approaching him. He gasped, and pulled a pistol out of a holster on his hip. He fumbled with it in a moment of fear, and then he pulled the trigger. All six times.

each shot would've hit the sith if it hadn't been for a shard of tank debris flying between the two of them, and then wrapping around the general like a cacoon. He gasped as the thick metal twisted itself to his form, and then began to slowly tighten.

"Hmm." Darion walked up to him "It's so entertaining to watch you creatures squirm." He chuckled, and squeezed the general even tighter producing screams of agony. He tossed the general, and the scrap of metal aside, and watched as he went flying through a nearby wall.

He chuckled, and turned to walk away when suddenly three planes came flying directly at him. He rolled out of their fire, and again threw his blade. This time it sliced through one of the low-tech fighters, and sent it crashing into a neraby building. The other planes flew over him, and tried to get reassembled.

"you know how much those things cost?" A cocky voice said behind him, and he turned his saber ready. He laughed at whaat he saw.

"Ahh if it isn't the young jedi from the desert." He said in his cold voice "Why am i granted the Priviledge to kill you?"

"... You aren't." Daniel said, and the blades shot into his hands, but he kept them hidden from Darion's sight.

"Well." Darion spoke back "I must be. Because you're in my way... and no one stands in my way."

"Just call me Nobody." Daniel said, and stood staring down the sith from across the debris scattered yard.

"You should be called nothing." Darion spat back "because that's how you'll be remembered once this is over... just a spec between me, and my ultimate victory."

"Speck's can be quite bothersome." Daniel said calmly "If we become to stuck to our spot... well it's hard to clear us up."

"You speak as if you have a chance." Darion spun his saber "Are you afraid?

"Yes." Daniel stated, and suddenly both his sabers shot to life "But it doesn't mean I can't kill you!" He shot forward, and Darion barely caught the blades against his saber. Daniel pulled one of the blades back, and swept towards his feet.

Darion jumped, and tryed to kick Daniel in the gut, but the boy managed to roll out of the way. Darion ranforward, and struck towards Daniels face, but one of the green blades shot up between the, and the other jabbed towards his gut making him roll to the side. He stopped, and grabbed a piece of metal with the force flinging it at Daniel.

The boy ducked, and shot his saber upwards slicing the shard of metal clean in half. he felt the sparks flash on his face, and he quickly stood back up. Near him was the barrel of a tank's cannon, and with a slice the twelve foot tall, five hundred pound pipe of metal falling towards the sith.

The sith sliced the pipe into two halves, and sent both flying at Daniel. Daniel jumped up, and spun into a horizontal angle managing to slip through the two halves of the tank barrel. He landed, and in an instant he ran up to Darion, and began a barrage of attacks.

Darion blocked each one, but with each strike his foot dug deeper into the ground barely managing to hold ground. Daniel finally just brought both sabers down in an X strike, but Darion blocked, and the two held there blades in place. Darion's sith strength soon brought daniel to his knees, and put the silver eyed boy into a defensive position.

"You will die here, and Now!" Darion said to the boy who simply smiled.

"No I won't because I know something you don't..." Daniel laughed "You're between me, and the planes." He stated simply, and Darion cocked his head unsure off what he ment. But he found out as a barrage of bullets struck his back, and he yelled out in pain. As the planes passed over a whistling sound was heard, and as Darion gasped in pain a small scale bomb dentonated behind him.

Daniel yelled out as he was thrown twenty feet , and slid ten more. Darion was sent even further, and landed on his back producing another cry of pain. Daniel coughed, as his lungs burned. He gasp, and preyed for the rebreather. Darion had rolled over, and hefted himself up. He rolled his shoulders, and picked up his saber again.

Daniel managed to take a breath, and as he saw Darion turning to him he quickly looked aroun d for his sabers. He saw them laying twelve feet behind him, and with a quick dive, and a roll he was back on his feet, and had both active sabers in hand.

Darion slashed his blade down towards daniel, who parried, and sent a blade towards the sith lords chest. Darion tryed to block it, but it still managed to put a slice in his arm. Darion stumbled back, and gasped. Daniel stood, and raised an eyebro, as he looked at the sith lord.

The slice in his armor was letting out a jet of some kind of cause, and making a hiss. In a moment Daniel heard a click, and the gap in the Armor was sealed.

"It's a compression suit." Daniel whispered to himself, but his discovery was short lived. In a moment Darion was upon himm again, and the blades crackled as he held back the sith. He slapped at the sith's blade, and using the gap in strikes, he back flipped away from the armored figure. In an instant he had turned around, and scaled a wall. As he reached the top he flipped onto the roof of the building. He turned around, and looked down at Darion.

"Come on Darion join me the weather up here is fine." He jested "Unless you're afraid of heights?" As he chuckled, Darion growled, and in a single leap, he jumped up to the roof. he landed behind Daniel who barely managed to turn around, and block another sword swipe. He stumbled back against the edge of the roof.

Daniel ducked under a sword slice, and rolled under Darions arm. He flipped, and landed on his feet, and struck at darion's back. The sith lord backflipped and had Daniel back on the defnse in an instant.

Daniel barely managed to block the strikes as the saber began to grow heavy in his hands. He soon barely managed to move the blade of energy as Darion kept up his constant bombardment. Daniel knew he need to find a way to get away before the sith lord could deal a fatal blow. that's when he heard the planes.

They had maneuvered around the island, and were coming around for another pass. Daniel saw them they were coming up fast, and low, low enough to touch the roofs it would seem. Daniel couldn't believe he was even considering doing what he was thinking, but then again it was one of two options, the other being death.

"Well Darion..." He backed up towards the center of the roof "Come get me." Suddenly he turned, and barely ducked beneath another sword swipe as he began a sprint down the length of the roof. Just as he began to run the planes opened fire. Daniel knew Darion was only five feet behind him, and so he put as much speed into each step as humanly possible.

The planes were getting nearer, and Daniel was approaching the edge of the roof. He took a deep breath, and everything seemed to slow down. The arc of Darion's saber, the bullets from the plaes weaponry, the planes themselves. He let the breath leave his lungs as he reached the end of the roof.

He leaped, and stretched forward, Darion's blade barely missing his exposed back. The plane was directly overhead, and with a grasp, Daniel had a hold of the landing gear. He barely had a grip as he elt the plane shutter with the new weight it carried him atleast five hundred feet away before he dropped.

He hit the ground hard. He was about thirty feet up when he dropped, and he managed to roll to a stop on the road to the genrators.

"Wow." he gasped to himself "Grabbing a moving plane... a free runners dream! whoo! yea." He rolled to his feet, and turned back to where Darion was. He barely managed to reactivate his sabers in time to catch darion's red blade as the sith charged him. He quickly side-stepped another, and dived underneath the next, and then he began to back up down the road.

"Where do you think you're going?' Darion stalked after him, slashing at him after every few steps.

"Oh I don't know thought we could take a break, and hit the mess hall." Daniel smirked "You look like you need a drink. Maybe a glass of water will heal up those bullet bruises you'll have on your back."

"You insolent fool." Darion walked towards him.

"Oh if I'm so insolent why don't you, I don't know, send me flying through a wall?" Daniel stated as they neared the corner "Or are you afraid?"

"How dare you!"

"Oh i do dare." Daniel said as he stepped back again "Why haven't you ever used the force against me directly Darion? if you're so powerful why don't you just send me flying?"

"I want to finish you with my own bare hands."

"Please." Daniel laughed as he kept going back "If you wanted to kill me you'd have done it back in Oak Raw. You'd have picked me up, and sent me into a pile of debris. Why don't you do it Darion. What make's me so terrifying to you?"

"You Don't Frighten me!"

"Then Do it!" Daniel yelled back "Send me flying!" He yelled "Finish This. Unless you're to scared to Try!"

That was the last straw. Darion's hand flew forward, and daniel closed his eyes.

He waited to feel the impact, the force, which he imagined would be like a twenty ton truck hitting him at freeway worthy speeds. He kept his eyes closed as the truck seemed to hit the brakes. He opened his eyes, and saw Anakin's hand between him, and Darion. He was barely holding back the sith, and the energy was building.

"You little worm!" Darion cried "Stop getting in my way!"

"Yea that'll happen sometime soon." Anakin rolled his eyes, and increased the power he was putting into it.

"Daniel over here!" Ahsoka yelled. Danielo looked past Anakin, and saw her standing there next to Obi-wan holding the jumper cables. He mentally screamed a thank you to the heavens as he managed to run over to her, and grab the cables.

"You rock." He said, and then turned to Darion "Grab my belt. both of you." Obi-wan, and Ahsoka followed his instructions, and gribbed the leather band around his waist. He struck the two ends together, and smiled as a spark o electricity shot between them. He chuckled, and stepped forward.

"No!" Darion yelled, and used his free hand to send a wave of the force at the trio. Ahsoka, and Obi-wan screamed out in pain as they barely managed to retain there grips on Daniel's belt, but Daniel said nothing. He didn't even feel it.

When Darion sent his hand flying at the teenager he felt nothing. It was as if a simple gust of wind was brushing him. He stood stunned, as he wondered why it was like this, but then a voice snapped him back to reality.

"Daniel!" Anakin yelled "Zap him now!"

Daniel shook his thoughts free, and lunged forward. He clamped one of the prongs to Darions arm, and the other he managed to get right in between the grooves of his visor. He grabbed Anakin as the energy began to crackle.

Darion screamed out in pain and rage, as the shock went through his body, and entered through his hand, and more painfully, his face. His hands went to his helmet as the rift formed. Daniel closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

He saw his life flash before his eyes, and wondered if it meant he was going to die. That was what people had always said, but he wasn't sure. It had happened to him once already, but he hadn't died.

So maybe just maybe he had cheated death, but he wondered as he was sucked through the wormhole... could he do it twice.


	19. Twice In Three Days

Ahsoka gasped as she was flung out of the time jump. she landed hard on something soft, and shifting. more sand. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw grains of sand beneath her.

"What the-" She shook her head, and the sand fell off of her. She pressed her hands against the sand, and pushed herself up. She looked back, and forth... sand and more sand, in all directions. It was horribly hot, a desert.

It stretched on forever it seemed, and she could feel the lifelessness in the air. She stood up, and removed the hot black sweater she'd been wearing, and all that remain was a white under shirt. She ripped the sweater, and wrapped it around her head to cover her face. She took a deep breath, and began to walk.

**Daniel**

The guards tossed Daniel into the cell with a shove, and he stood up swinging a fist, but the door was slammed in his face. his fist slammed against the crude iron, and he shot back in pain.

"OW!" he yelled "Hey! Get back here so I can punch your face in!" He heard the guard chuckle, and walk away. Daniel shook his fingers. he turned around, and sat down on the dirt floor of the cell.

"I see they caught you too." A voice said suddenly. Daniel looked over, and saw Anakin sitting in the corner.

"Yea." e shook his head "Must suck for you. So this would be the second time you've been tossed in a cell in the last three days."

"Eh." Anakin shrugged "I've had worse."

"So how'd they catch you?" Daniel asked.

"I managed to fall out of the time jump right in the center of the market. before i could even stand all the way up, some idiot hit me in the back of the head."

"And that would be the second time that's happened in three days, also." Daniel chuckled lightly.

"Yea, yea." Anakin muttered "So how'd they catch you?"

"Well..." Daniel said "I managed to fall out of the time jump right in the middle of the sheik's harem girl room. the guards weren't to pleased when they found me... the Harem girls, however, were definetly pleased... repeatedly."

"Well sounds like you had fun." Anakin chuckled.

"Definetly." Daniel smiled than got back to business "So you still got your lightsaber on ya?"

"No I don't know what happened to it." Anakin said slightly concerened, he didn't want Obi-wan to badger him about losing his saber again. He hadn't lost one in a year.

"Well it's ok." Daniel slid two sabers out of his jacket sleeves, and Anakin grinned "You can take one of these... Let's go sightseeing."

The guard sat silently, and leaned against the clay wall. He drank a bit of water from his canteen, and then he suddenly heard a loud bang.

"Show-off." He heard a voice say from around the corner. He stood up, and walked down the hall. He drew his sword, as he walked around the corner. The metal door was laying scrapped on the ground, the hinges were burnt, and it was bent in half at the center. The guards eyes widened, and he walked to the cell.

He looked in, and saw nothing. It was as if the prisoners had dissapeared. He turned around, to yell for the other guards, and he gasped as a young man was standing in front of him.

"I believe I owe you something." The fist made contact with the man's nose, and he went tumbling back into the cell. He would wake up in the morning with a slightly mishapened face, and a splitting headache.

Daniel chuckled, and turned to Anakin who rolled his eyes. With a nod they started off up the stairs. Daniel made it to the top first, and then he crouched to look around. Anakin walked up behind him, and crouched next to him.

They were at the side of a small square. There were walls on all sides, and guards stood around laughing. Daniel looked up, and saw the palace. It was grand, some kind of Persian design. The entrance to the palace stood at the opposite end of the yard. Daniel sighed.

"Why can't the escape route ever be close?" Daniel muttered "Alright you stay here. I'll distract the guards, and you head for the door. Meet me on the second floor in... 57 seconds."

Before Anakin could ask any questions, Daniel had shot off. In a moment he was at the nearest pillar in a few seconds. He shot up the pillar grabbing the inate carvings, and etches as he went. He pulled himself up, and dived behind a nearby watch tower.

Two guards sat in the tower. One was sitting silently on a stool, and the other was looking out over the city beyond the palace. The gazer suddenly heard a small muffled yell, and a clatter. He turned, and saw the stool laying on the ground. He walked over, and leaned over the edge of the tower to see the fate of his colleague. A swift kick to the back had him fall down to the rooftop right on top of his partner.

Daniel grinned, and grabbed the stool. He leaped out of the tower, and rolled on the roof to a halt. He ran over to the edge of the roof, and looked down.

There were three guards standing near a small cart full of hay. Two were having a conversation, and the third was leaning against the cart. Daniel jumped. The hay shuttered when he fell into it, and dragged the guard in with him. With a neck twist the guard didn't struggle. The other two heard the small ruckus, and turned there heads. they walked over closer to the cart. Daniel shot up, and his hands hit into there necks. They both collapsed, but as one stumbled, daniel jumped up, using his head as a step, and rolled back onto the roof.

He ran along the rooftop, and with a toss, the stool he'd been holding flew, and bashed into the side of a non-attentive guards head. He smiled, and walked the last few steps to the window. He stepped through, and smiled at Anakin, who had just come running up the stairs.

"Sorry... 56 seconds."

**120 miles away**

The sith lord sat in the hot sand. He could feel the heat pulsing down on his armor. He was baking in a shell. He felt the metasl burning him. He couldn't move without causing a jolt of pain. He felt the pang of death reaching for him. He slipped into unconciousness... and then the merchant train passed by.


	20. What Happened? x2

Kicks connected with faces, and fists connected with guts. Daniels strikes took down the guards quite easily, and his saber handled their swords. Anakin was near him, about twenty feet away. His saber flashed, and carved it's way through shields and blades, and the force sent his opponents flying back.

Daniel spun his foot into the side of someones helmet. He backflipped away from a sword, and stuck the landing. right on top of someone he'd already knocked over. he jumped over another soldier, and his saber sliced it's way through the next group. He sighed as more guards poured into the room.

"Anakin now would be a good time to use the force." Daniel said as he slashed at the attackers.

"Right." Anakin raised one of his hands "Jump!" Daniel leapt into the air, just as Anakin slammed his hand into the ground, and the force flew out in a shockwave. Everything in the room that had been touching the floor was instantly thrown backwards. The guards were sent sprawling, and many fled the scene the moment that they could stand.

"Nice!" Daniel said surveying the room "You're gonna have to teach me that trick."

"Maybe if we have time." Anakin chuckled.

"Let's go ask the Sheik if he's seen any sign of our friends around here." Daniel walked up to the door to the throne room.

"That sounds like a good plan." Anakin followed him, and Daniel opened the door. The throne room was covered in darkness. They looked around, and it seemed a layer of dust had settled over the gold in the room. A few rays of light shown over the fur covered sheik. His raspy breathing emanated throughout the room.

"It took you fools long enough." A cold, somewhat familiar voice echoed through the room "Do you know how long i've been waiting?"

"No... that's- that's-" Daniel looked at the figure.

"That's impossible." Anakin gaped.

**Ahsoka**

Ahsoka looked over the hot desert, and saw the heat rippling over the ground. She pulled off her shirt, and wrapped it around her head. The heat was unbearable, and the nights were freezing. She'd come across some oasis'. she'd wanted to stay, but she knew that the momentary refuge was nothing. She had to find the others.

She'd been walking for days. She had lost all track of herself, and crossed her own footprints time and time again. She tried so hard to keep moving, but she was starting to lose strength. She kept walking. It was all she could do. She couldn't stop, stopping ment giving up.

Maybe she should give up? The thought crossed her mind. why should she keep going. she was trapped on a different planet, in a different universe, in a never ending desert. Why shouldn't she give up? She slumped to her knees, and closed her eyes, and that's what made her keep going.

When she closed her eyes she didn't see black. What she saw was amazing. She saw friends, mentors, the scarred face of her master... and two silver eyes. She remembered her first kiss. it had only been a few days ago... well for all she knew it hadn't 'really' happened yet, but in her timeline it had, and it was amazing... granted it was on a spur of the moment as she'd feared Daniel wasn't going to return.

She stood up.

**Obi-Wan**

The first thing he heard upon waking was screams. He blinked once or twice to make sure he was still alive, and that he hadn't eneded up in the bottom of a lake or something. He flexed his muscles, and sprang to his feet.

He looked around. He was in a giant city. It was made of adobe like structures topped with straw, and hay. He looked around, and found the source of the screams. He could see a group of guards running. Tehy seemed to be running away from something, but he couldn't tell what. Then he saw it. A man on horseback.

He was charging after them, a bow and arrow firing from his hand. He had two more people come galloping up beside him. One was a large man, and the other a small woman. Obi-wan gazed at them from across the courtyard, and gasped when they looked his way. He knew he'd been spotted.

"Do not fear." A voice echoed across the yard "We are friends." Obi-wan swallowed what apprehesion he had, and stepped out. He saw the speaker was the lead man. He wore a hooded cloak with a small bit of cloth covering his mouth, and nose. He dismounted his horse, and walked forward.

"So?" Obi-wan asked him "You know me?"

"Of course." The man said and reached for his hood "We three know you better than anyone else." The hood fell, and Obi-wan gasped.

"Hello, Old friend." The larger man said pulling off his hood.

"Hi, Master." The woman said pulling off her hood as well.

"So Obi-wan." Daniel smiled putting the bow on his back "What took you so long?"

Oh snap. all sorts of wacky timey wimey spacy wacy stuff (Doctor Who line!). After the next time jump it will be the last chapter arc of this story. Don't worry though we'll still enjoy the adventures of a certain character. I'll be writing a sequel to this story once i'm done with this one.

So time for another series of comment guesses. take a whack at these questions, and see who gets it right. Who is the Sheik? How did Ahsoka find Anakin and Daniel? How long has it been in their time till Obi-wan's appearance? and my fave... Why were Daniel and the others chasing those guards when Obi-wan spotted them?

Comment with your answers, and the persomn who gets it right gets mentioned in the story! so until next chapter have fun- Chryo


	21. Metaphorical!

**Daniel & Anakin**

"That's impossibe." Daniel couldn't believe his eyes "Darion?"

"Yes." The sheik said from his dusty throne "It is I. The powerful sith lord Darion!"

"But you're so Old?" Daniel said in shock.

"Yes." Darion said, his eyes sunken in "It has been a long time for me. You probably feel like the last time you saw me it was less than an hour ago. For me, however, it's been thirty years. I was trapped in this time line for that entire time."

"How?" Anakin looked at the old crone sitting in his throne.

"I get it." Daniel said "You were thrown further back in time then us. You arrived thirty years before us, and now you've just be waiting for us to arrive ever since. For us it's been two hours... for you it's been thirty years!"

"Precisely." Darion said a slight smirk on his face "But i haven't just been waiting. I've had an eventful life. As you can see I'm the leader of an entire nation. I command armies. I lead troops. I choose who lives and who dies with a single word. To these simpletons... I. Am. God!

"You see, when I arrived i was nearly dead. Baking in my metal armor, cast out in the wretched sun. I would have died then, and there had it not been for a passing caravan. They picked me up, and soon they came to now me as Hunrit Sivbard 'Demon of the Sands'. I spent my time hunting for you all across this accursed desert.

"Eventually i realized you weren't here. So I decided to use my title to it's full potential. I found those who'd heard the tail of the Sivbard, and i turned them into my followers. So we became many, and i overturned this lands previous ruler. I was finally where every man wants to be, in power. I could do whatever I wanted.

"Yet still, my dreams, nay my nightmares, were haunted by memories of you fools. I couldn't stop thinking of the bufoon who managed to best me, and the ridiculous Jedi who kept matching me. So I spent my years brooding, waiting for the day you arrived. Now here you are."

"So." Daniel said "You waited all this time, just to kill us?"

"No! not just to kill you." Darion stood his back straightening, and his previous height returning "To thank you. I may have been trapped in this waistland, but it's because of my entrapment that i came to know such power. These fools may look upon me as a god, but it is you who has created this god... this Vengeful God!"

With that he attacked. For someone of such age he managed to still carry the full force of his previous years. Daniel backflipped just as his saber activated, and the red blade hummed where the boy had just stood. Anakin activated his own saber, and looked at Darion.

"I don't want to fight you old man" He said.

"Then Die!" Darion screamed, and lunged forward again. Anakin dodged, and parried. The two set about clashing sabers as they had when they first met. Darion still flared his attacks, and nearly sent Anakin sprawling.

Daniel leapt in, and crashed his own saber against Darion's. The sith lord hissed at him, and recommenced his attack. The three saber wielders battled back and forth; their blades hissed on contact, and sparks leapt about the throne room. The dome high above their heads flashed with the blows. It created a dazzling reflection of Green and Red.

Daniel would have stopped to appreciate the wonder, but he was to entangled in the battle. The heat from the blade against his face, the light coming from each crash, it was insane. HIs last battle with Darion had been nowhere near as... terrifying. He saw the pure hatred in the old man's eye, and he knew the aged sith wouldn't hesitate to bring an end to him.

"Anakin I have a plan, do what I do." He said to Anakin who nodded. He looked at the sith lord, and struck out at his feet. Darion backed off for a moment, and daniel took this moment to grab a chain holding a chandelier to the ceiling. He saw Anakin copy him, and nooded.

"Time to pull a jack sparrow!" Daniel yelled, and cut the base holding the chain to the wall. He held on tight as he felt gravity pull him up, and try to pull him down at once. He felt his arm get pulled taught, and was drawn all the way up to the ceiling in an instant. He let go of the chain, and gripped one of the statues built into the support pillars. He looked off to his right, and saw Anakin holding on to a similar statuette.

Down below Darion shrieked, and howled. Then he struck. Not at them, but at their pillars. The giant supporting rods creaked, and groaned as his saber cut through them effortlessly. Then they broke. They pillars started to crack and fall, and tore the roof off with them. Huge pieces of the dome came crubling down towards the sith lord. He held up his hands, and the force suddenly bulged beneath them, and brought them to a halt.

Daniel leapt from one piece of debris to the other. He jumped and tucked his way through the nexus of crumbling clay. He saw a newly formed hole in the roof ahead, and he went for it. His dive went perfectly, and he found himself on the exterior of the crumbling dome. His feet landed solidly, and he slid down the breaking monument. He heard a grunt, and the pounding of impacting feet, and knew Anakin was behind him.

Each second more and more of the building gave way. The two raced towards the safety of the ground, but soon it seemed they may not make it. They leaned further in, and gained speed. Daniel felt the dome shudder beneath him. The arabian air pressed against his face as he sped his way down the side. Then just as he reached the edge of the dome he leaped.

Inside the dome, Darion was trying to hold the giant mass of rocks aloft, but it was to no avail. The more he managed to stabilize the more came tumbling down on top of him. He tried desperately to make his way to the exit, but each step simply weakened him more. He took a breath, and looked up at the last bit of sunlight. He stared at the sky that was left, and with what breath he had left... He screamed.

It was a sound of pure agony, hatred, and anger. It echoed across the land he had called his own for so many years now. It rang in the ears of his subjects, as they watched there greatest structure come crashing down. His reign was over, his battle was over, his life was over, and as the clay came tumbling down, The destroyer of Jedi... slept.

Outside the crumbling dome, Daniel coughed. Large pile of dust, and debris were spilling from what remained of the dome. He waved the dust out of his face, and grabbed Anakin for support. The two looked up at the remains of the great dome, and saw nothing but a pile of rock.

"Wow..." Daniel said looking at the remains of Darion's palace "It's... It's all gone. Darion's life work... wiped away in a single battle. It's kind of... metaphorical."

"Um, it's not all gone." Anakin pointed down the street. Daniel followed his hand, and sighed. A huge group of Guards were running at them, swords drawn.

"You take the hundred on the left." Daniel asid as he flicked his wrist, and the saber activated "I've got the two hundred on the right."

**Ahsoka**

She saw the huge tower of dust climb into the sky. It was visible from dozens of miles away. It was like a beacon. She knew that only two people could cause such tremendous destruction. So she walked. She moved tirelessly through the desert air knowing she was nearing her goal.

As she came walkign up to the giant gate she smiled. It wasn't possible. There, as if awaiting her, stood two people she had wanted so much to see. They hadn't actually been waiting for her, but when she looked back on it she had always thougth that something had made them be there at that city gate.

"Daniel! Anakin!" She yelled. The two who had been looking at a stand of fruit turned, and looked out at the desert. She saw Anakin gasp, and Daniel simply smiled. She thought she even saw him mouth the words 'Atta girl', but she couldn't tell for sure. She ran to them, and hugged them both.

"Snips!" Anakin yelled "How did you get here?"

She smiled as they bombarded her with questions, and she wanted nothing more than to answer them, but her days of walking finally settled in. She collapsed unconcious in Daniels arms.

"Wow!" The silver eyed boy said catching the girl "Looks like she's pretty exhausted."

"Yeah." Anakin said "We oughtta get her inside...and get her a shirt."

"Aww, but it's so much fun this way." Daniel joked as he pulled the girl up into his arms. Anakin glared a him "What I'm kidding." Daniel took off his hood,a nd rested over her bare chest.

"Much better." Anakin said

"Now come on." Daniel said "She may be extremely light, but it's still 102 degrees out here." Anakin simply laughed, as they walked the tired girl into the city. When she awoke... well that's when the real fun would begin.

**Yay another chapter done. next chapter we'll see the rest of Ahsoka's story, the rest of Obi-wans story, and another time jump. As i said before this story will soon be drawing to a close, but a sequel story will arrive to fill the void. However, it may not be a Star Wars fanfic when it arrives, but i still hope all you readers will continue enjoying the tale, and eventually it will come back to star wars fan fic. Hint hint i'm planning on making this a series fo fanfictions so hope you follow all the way.**


	22. Love & Pain

**Ahsoka**

Her eyes stung a bit as she woke. She she sat up slowly. The room she was in smelled of fruit, and there were was no one in it except her. She coughed, and held her throat. It was so dry. She saw a small jug of water, and practically attacked it.

She gasped as she finished it off. She felt the cool liquid cool her off from the inside out. It took her a moment before she realized something. Outside there were voices.

"No." She heard one of them say "His followers still have claim to a majority of the city, and outlying territories."

"Well then we take it from them." She heard another say "Their center of power is gone, along with their leader and most powerful warrior."

"If we strike now we can take control of the heart of the city." A third chimed in "If we can take the marketplace then we have control over supplies. Then we can cut off there warehouses one by one."

"What do you think sir?" The first voice came back.

"Well," The second spoke up "I know I'm the newest one in this group, but I hope my experience has some sway. I've heard about this guy in history. The Demon of the Sands ruled with an iron fist. Until one day shotty workmanship had his entire palace come down on top of him. We know now it wasn't shotty workmanship, but another part of the story can help us.

"He ruled with an Iron fist. If Darion was such a cruel ruler then it means his people won't like him or his followers. Turn the people against them. When Darion became a tyrant he practically gave us an army."

"I like that plan, but how do we do it?" The third voice said, she heard something familiar in it's tone, but she couldn't tell what it was. She followed a walkway out into a courtyard. She was standing on a balcony looking down at a beautiful tree, and a small courtyard. A tiny stream flowed though it, and grass grew all around.

"We show them they can fight back." She heard the second voice again "We wait till a patrol comes through the market, and then we strike. Hard and fast. We make sure none of them survive. We do it in public. Then the people see this army isn't invincible. Soon we'll have more recruits then the draft."

"I'll tell my men your plan sir." The first voice said. she looked down, and saw the three men talking. She gasped as she knew each of them.

"Good we execute it tommorow at dawn." Daniel, the second voice, nodded.

"Let's hope it works." Anakin, the third voice, said.

"I'm sure it will." a tall arabian man said, the first voice.

"It looks like our guest has awoken." Daniel said, and turned around looking right at Ahsoka.

"Ah!" Anakin smiled "Good to see ya snips."

"Come on down here." Daniel motioned to a staircase "We don't bite." She smiled, and ran down the staircase. She turned, and parctically leapt into her masters arms.

"Oh Anakin." She said burying her face in his shoulder "I thought i was done for."

"Well you're safe now." He smiled, and set her down "And you're with friends."

"And i thought Jedi weren't supposed to have emotional attachments." Daniel chuckled. She smiled at him, and he grinned right back. She chuckled, and hugged him "Glad to see you didn't die in the desert there my fellow Padawan."

"Fellow Padawan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's right." Daniel smirked "Over the last three weeks Anakin has been showing me the ropes of Jedi-ness. And it would seem I catch on quickly."

"The kid's a natural." Anakin said "He can already use the force, and his mind is so strong he can sense those around him."

"Really?" Ahsoka turned to him "It took me months to learn that, and the force took me years."

"Yea well," Daniel shrugged "I guess I'm just a regular Yoda."

"That's amazing," She smiled "Wait one thing though... you just said three weeks?"

"um, yea... about that." Daniel rubbed the back of his neck "The time stream is having some weird effects."

"Like?"

"Well..." Daniel looked at her "Because our last few jumps have been uncontrolled there's been an unstable variable in the travel. I thought it was location, but now it seems it's less location, and more date. Darion arrived thirty years before us. You arrived a week before us give or take a few days depending on how long you were walking through the desert."

"That's not good." Ahsoka looked at him.

"That's not the end." Daniel said

"Oh great." She rolled her eyes.

"You see it has physical effects too." Daniel began to explain "Anakin over there. Well the last jump aged him four years. And I... well. I'll need to run a better scan with better equipment then what i could salvage from my bag, but from what i can tell... my cellular structure is no longer extenuating."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"I'm no longer aging." He looked at her "I'm not 100%, but from what i can tell I've stopped at twenty."

"Really?" She stared at him

"Yep." He shrugged "Eternal youth. Like i said there's no way to be sure yet, and my tech is kind of low-level... well except for this." He pulled out a small metal object. It had something similar to a tripod on one end, and an orb on the other. They were connected by a metal handle with a small blue button resting on it.

"What's that?" Ahsoka looked at the object.

"This is what i call a time warper."

"A what?"

"A time warper." He repeated the name "It's built out of a ton of junk i stole from area 51. I took a teleportation modulator, for location, A time continuum scanner for date control, and little bit of the force drained into a power crystal. All together they have the perfect make up for a controlled time jump."

"You mean we can control where we go now?" Ahsoka smiled "We can go home?"

"Yep," Daniel smiled a smug grin "I'm a genius i know. Now all we need to do is wait for Obi-wan to arrive."

"You are a genius." She punched his shoudler lightly "Now how bout we test out your jedi skills?"

"Well..." Daniel went back to looking akward "There's one more thing... remember how i told you it had physical effects?"

"Yes." She said suddenly unsure

"Well..." He rubbed the back of his neck "You wanna take this one Anakin?"

"All yours genius." The jedi stood cross armed

"Your such a help." Daniel said sarcastically "Well... take a look for yourself." He pointed to the stream. She blinked at him, and he nodded at the water. She took a step towards the flowing liquid, then stopped, and turned back to Anakin. He nodded, and she took a deep breath. SHe walked forward, and looked down into the water. It took her a moment to notice the differences, but when she saw them they were definetly there.

The girl reflected in the water was her, but different... older. She seemed to be a few inches taller, and her skin had gotten a slight shade lighter. Her facial features were more defined, and a bit sharper. The slight hourglass shape she had previously held had shaped into a veluptuous figure, and she had gained some dominance in... certain areas.

Along with the physical differences was her clothing. Rather than the usual skirt, and tight fitting top, she had a whole new outfit. Her small top had been replaced with a length of red silk that ran from her shoulders to her waist. It had a small teardrop shape on her chest which showed a light bit of cleavage, and an open back. Her legs were covered by a black material which lead to her red boots. Matching the boots she had long red gloves that rested on her arms. Her shoulders and upper arms were covered by segmented red straps.

"Wow..." Ahsoka looked at herself and did a slight turn.

"Yea," Daniel said over her shoulder "The clothes were my idea. I modeled them after what i knew of your old gear. But I made the shirt a little less revealing. you know considering your new um... well you've matured well." Ahsoka couldn't see it, but she knew he was blushing

"So," She turned back to him, noting her assumption was correct. "How old am I?"

"Well like i said its not 100%... but i'd say some where between 19 and 25." He asid trying to make the fact that he was looking her up and down less apparent.

"Hm..." she thought for a moment then smiled "I like it. I mean look at me. I'm... i'm..."

"Older?" Anakin suggested.

"Breath taking." Daniel muttered, and then blinked, and looked back at anakin akwardly.

"Yes..." Ahsoka smiled "Breath taking. I like that description. Now how about we test your jedi skills?"

"Sure i'm cool with that." Daniel said after snapping himself out of his trance.

"I'll let you two go at it." Anakin said, and turned towards the arched door "Once you're done come find me down at the barracks I'll be briefing the men on your plan." With that he walked out. It was silent in the courtyard, and the tow just looked at each other.

"Thanks for the outfit." Ahsoka said breaking the silence, she walked towards him as she continued speaking. she was going to see how useful this new body was "I really enjoy this little teardrop on the front. It's really nice to just kind of let my chest breath." She pressed her arms together lightly pushing her chest out, and smirked when she saw him turn red.

"Yea its no big deal..." Daniel gulped "So want to use sabers... or just hands?"

"Hands sounds fun." She said flirtatiously "But let's stick with sabers for now. care to whip yours out?"

"Um.. sure." Daniel said. It was odd. She was suddenly flirting with him. What happened to the shy girl he'd pulled nude out of a tube in nevada. woah innapropriate turn on that statement he told himself. But he ment it. What had happend. It was as if he was suddenly being cornered by a hungry lioness rather than being the wolf in the lead of the pack. Honestly he thought it was kind of hot.

He shook his mind away from his thoughts, and held his hands down to the ground. Suddenly two silver tubes launched out of his boots, and flew into his hands. They smacked in harder than he'd wanted. He may have learned to use the force, but he was still working on controlling it. He tossed the sabers to her, and she caught them effortlessly,

"those are yours." He said calmly "Thanks for letting me borrow em. they came in real handy."

"No problem." She said smiling "But if I have both of them what are you gonna use big boy?"

"Well..." He smiled "I've got a new little toy." He held his hand out, and another tube slid out of his right boot. He smirked, and activated it. It shone a bright white, and hummed as it opened.

"What the?" She said switching back form flirtatious to her usual self " Where did you get that?"

"I pried it from Darion's fingers." Daniel said calmly "After a little modification i managed to make it stop glowing red, but i can't add color so i just left it white."

"What did happen to Darion?" She asked the sith lord having slipped her mind,

"He's..." Daniel sighed "He's no longer a problem. But the army he managed to raise while he was here is. But don't worry we've got the situation handled.

"I'm sure you do." She said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What you think i can't handle it?"

"I don't know let's see if you can beat me first, and then we'll see."

Daniel smiled. Ahsoka opened her sabers, and their green glow shimmered as their hum added to Daniels. It was silent, and the two allies stared one another down. Ahsoka moved first. Her left saber flashed quickly. She'd thrown it, and it arced toward the young man.

Daniel held up a hand, and the saber stopped mid flight. Ahsoka ran forward,a nd struck out wither her other saber, only to be blocked by Daniel. His fingers raised up anlong his sabers hilt, and she flew back. She backflipped into a landing, and looked at him. He flicked his wrist,a nd her left saber came careening back towards her. she cartwheeled out of the blades reach, and grabbed the handle.

"Fancy." Daniel said "My turn to be fancy." He ran forward, and leapt into the air. He spun around, and slashed toward Ahsoka making sure that if she couldn't block the attack would simply slice the air behind her. She, however, did block. She turned, and spun into a powerful kick. Daniel backflipped away from her, and landed on a wall. He kicked off and front flipped past her. He landed on one side of the stream, and looked across it at her.

"Ohh that was fancy." She smield at him "But i guarantee if i can get close enough to you I can do one thing that will make you not even want to fight back."

"Alright. it's a bet." Daniel said holding up his saber. Ahsoka smirked. She flipped forward, and moved towards him, but at the last minute she leapt of the side of the tree, and tackled him from the side. His saber landed across the yard, and hers landed a few feet as her hands grabbed his wrists. She smiled down at him.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"I learned it from watching the idiot i'm currently straddling." She chuckled.

"Oh.. well i guess i'm one good teacher." He smirked "But you still haven't made me not want to fight back."

"OH haven't I." She said leaning in. Her eyes closed, adn her lips pressed gently against his. He blinked in surprise, as he felt the smooth skin. It was like velvet pressing on his lips. He closed his eyes, and kissed back. Her grip softened, and his arms wrapped around her. He felt her smooth form pressing against him, and her legs set on eaither side of his waist. She broke the kiss, and leaned back for breath.

"Still wan't to fight me?" She smiled down at him.

"No, but I'm definetly still up for showing some of my... other skills." He smirked, and she smiled. She turned a deeper shade of red, and he leaned in kissing her again. She returned the kiss, and they laid there together for what seemed like hours.

"I think I should head to the barracks to talk to Anakin." Daniel said after breaking there upteenth kiss

"Do you have to?" She said her arms wrapeed around his shoulders. Tehy had manged to bothe remove at least there upper clothing, and she was pressed gently against him.

"I'd love to stay, but it might seem a little suspicious if I don't take part in my own battle." He said as he reached down, and grabbed his shirt. He put the blue shirt on, and a black tunic went on over it. He smiled down at her.

"I remember the first time i saw you." He smiled.

"You mean when i was naked, and coated in a thin layer of ice?"

"Yes that's exactly what i'm referring to." He chuckled

"What about it?" She asked. He smiled leaning taking her in another kiss. He let his mouth drift lower, and managed to lay a small kiss on almost every part of her bare upper body. She giggled lightly with each kiss, and smiled when he made his way back to her face. He kissed her lips one more time.

"I'm really sad I didn't realize i loved you till now." He smiled.

"Daniel I..." She stopped. He looked at her with concern in his eyes, and she looked at him "I can't... I'm a Jedi. I can't be attached..." She looked at him. She saw something in those silver eyes. Saw it break. Tehn it was gone that broken piece. It was tossed out along with every other broken piece of him. HIdden away in the recesses of his mind.

"I understand." He said flatly, and stood up. She reached for him for a moment, but stopped herself. He walked away. Out the arch, and out of sight. She watched him go, and felt something in her. Like she'd been stabbed. She curled up into a small ball, and cried.

There it is. COnflict which shall be later dived into. Only two or three more chapters, and then we'll move onto the next story. I'll let you guys decide. Which setting would you prefer.

**Alan Wake-Modern Warfare 3-How to train your Dragon-Alex Rider-Artemis Fowl-El Tigre**

Feel free to recomend any other settings. Please review with your suggestion or choice. Thanks for reading


	23. Karad or Bust

He held his chest in pain as the explosions still rang in his ears. The bright flash had left him blind, and the horrible ringing was tearing his eardrum apart. He could feel the shrapnel dug into his flesh, and he felt the blood trickling down his armor. It burned horribly, and he knew he was losing far to much blood by the sudden wooziness he felt.

"Daniel!" the voice sounded far away and echoing "Daniel!" It screamed again, and he reacted. He grabbed his saber, and tossed it up towards the voice. The blade flashed as the individual grabbed it and used it to good affect. He knew he didn't have much time left, and he had one option to ensure there survivals. He grabbed the device out of his satchel. The tripod opened, and he aimed it.

One quick stab and it was into the ground. He knew it was going to be dangerous for them, but he couldn't stay, he would be dead any second unless he managed the correct Jump. He altered the dimensional dial, the time dial, and the location dial. He looked up a her. She was fighting well, but he knew they couldn't win without the EMP of the jump. It was the only way to save them both. He breathed and felt metal shrapnel dig into his lungs. With a quick press of a button the orb glowed on a great flash of white and a blue purple. Then in a great flash he vanished.

"Daniel we sent them running!" Anakin said in joy. The Darkly clad guards ran in terror form the force of the market, and Daniel's forces cheered.

"Yea run you fuckers!" Daniel yelled after them. He had let his anger go during the battle, and had channeled into his concentration. He felt emotions bubbling up, and he pushed them down. He held on to his saber with a tight grip the white blade crackling. He smiled and then looked down at the device which had begun to beep. He knew what it meant.

"Load up!" He yelled, and ran forward using a quick free run jump off of a wall to land on top of his horse. He snap the reins, and charged forward as the beeping got louder. He flipped his hood up, and smiled as he pulled out a bow and arrow. It was time to head home.

The first thing he heard upon waking was screams. He blinked once or twice to make sure he was still alive, and that he hadn't ended up in the bottom of a lake or something. He flexed his muscles, and sprang to his feet.

He looked around. He was in a giant city. It was made of adobe like structures topped with straw, and hay. He looked around, and found the source of the screams. He could see a group of guards running. They seemed to be running away from something, but he couldn't tell what. Then he saw it. A man on horseback. He was charging after them, a bow and arrow firing from his hand. He had two more people come galloping up beside him. One was a large man, and the other a small woman. Obi-wan gazed at them from across the courtyard, and gasped when they looked his way. He knew he'd been spotted.

"Do not fear." A voice echoed across the yard "We are friends." Obi-wan swallowed what apprehension he had, and stepped out. He saw the speaker was the lead man. He wore a hooded cloak with a small bit of cloth covering his mouth, and nose. He dismounted his horse, and walked forward.

"So?" Obi-wan asked him "You know me?"

"Of course." The man said and reached for his hood "We three know you better than anyone else." The hood fell, and Obi-wan gasped.

"Hello, Old friend." The larger man said pulling off his hood.

"Hi, Master." The woman said pulling off her hood as well.

"So Obi-wan." Daniel smiled putting the bow on his back "What took you so long?"

"What?" Obi-wan mumbled "How?"

"Long story." Daniel said as he wrapped an arm around Obi-wan "How about we tell you it on planet Karad?"

"What do you mean?" the Jedi asked.

"I mean…" Daniel smiled "I have our ticket home." He smiled and held up a device he'd received from his satchel. Obi-wan blinked at it, and suddenly it flashed. The group vanished, and a small burn mark was left resting in the ground. It would take along time for this part of the world to forget the legend of the demon of the sands, and the three gods who rose up to defeat him. Eventually though, the world would let them fade to memories, along with the vanishing city of Oak Raw, and the great battle that had taken place on a small island in the south pacific. Rumors spread, but none could be proved, and in each there was mention of a young man who saved live, and battled evil.

"He's waking up!" Anakin heard a voice say in excitement. Then he heard feet shuffle, and things move.

"Alright give him some room." He heard Obi-wan say calmly. Then he opened his eyes. He was in a room laying on a cot. Standing over him were two clone medics, and the smirking figure of a certain clone captain.

"Rex?" Anakin asked his voice slightly horse.

"Welcome back to the land of the living sir." Rex said with a grin.

"Where-" He said then coughed slightly "Where are Ahsoka, and Obi-wan. Where's Daniel?"

"There all alright, and if you want to see them just sit up." Rex joked, and stepped back. The medics backed off, and Anakin saw them. Ahsoka stood their in her improved clothing she seemed to have lost a majority of her age boost, but was still a bit more mature than previously. Obi-wan stood in his usual Jedi robes, and smiled at Anakin. Daniel stood next to them tallest of the group. His black hair was a bit longer then last time, and he wore the same armor he had worn to the assault of the market, and he seemed the same as he had been on his last jump.

"Guess who's the rock on Advil now?" Daniel joked back to their first encounter, and smirked.

"Where are we?" Anakin asked as he looked himself over. He was back in his Jedi robes, and smiled at their comfortable feel.

"In a forward command base on Kadar." Daniel answered him "About two hours after your first jump. I brought you back here, and then the clone's picked us up… for a minute they thought I was Darion."

"Yes I apologize again for that." Rex said with head nod.

"It's fine, but right now we have a problem." Daniel said to Anakin.

"Well we're the only ones still on Kadar." Obi-wan said "While we were gone the separatists launched a full scale assault with an enormous amount of reinforcements. We had no choice, but to retreat. We couldn't though because we had to cover everyone else, and with the residual energy from the jump messing with tech until it wore of off you, you would have simply short circuited an transport we put you on."

"Oh my bad." Anakin said as he stood up, and stretched.

"It's fine, but now we have to get off planet." Daniel spoke again "Your fleets getting hammered, and we need to leave as soon as possible. We also have about twenty clones we have to take with."

Just then a large plasma torpedo bashed into the base, and everyone was knocked off their feet. Daniel landed in a roll, and was instantly on his feet again. He stumbled slightly as a follow up explosion rocked the floor. The others were still down when he reached the holodeck. He looked for a moment and somehow his mind picked up the coding. He hit the commands and suddenly the hologram of the base came up. There was visible damage to multiple positions, but the shield they'd set up over the landing field was still active. He punched in more commands on the field then turned to them.

"Okay." He said as the door opened "I started up the ships engines, and set up the most direct route. The doors are open lets go."

"How did yo-" Ahsoka began.

"I don't know, but it worked so let's go!" Daniel said as he ran through the door. The others followed behind, and quickly found the way was quick. Rounding a few corners, going through doors in a path that had already been set, and soon they found… a dead end.

"What's this?" Rex said "I knew I should have just led the way."

"Trust me." Daniel said with a smile "And back up a few steps… given the size of that last artillery shot… they would fire another in… 3...2..1.." Suddenly the wall was cleaved away by blast of artillery, and the outside was visible. The blast knocked them all back again, but as they were standing Daniel was having them jump out the new gap.

He was last out, and found a situation he didn't necessarily want. The blast had dug a hole into the bases wall, and along a walkway there was access to the landing field, but the ground troops had closed in, and the group had lept into a droid battalion. Before Daniel could react an explosion sent him flying backwards onto his back. He back flipped into a standing position, and drew his saber. The others did the same, and the clones heated up their laser weaponry.


	24. Every end is a beginning

I remember when I started writing this, and now here we are last chapter. But the adventure's will continue in another story. So if you enjoy this story follow me, and check back to see if you like the next one. And enjoy the ending.

He sprung forward carving an instantaneous path through the droids. He flicked his wrist, and the blade flew out from his hands cutting the droids to his left. He kept a part of his mind focused on it as he bashed two more droids with a reverse roundhouse. He raised his hand behind him, and caught the blade on a backswing. It came round, and dug itself into the chest of a larger silver battle droid. He used the force, and the droid flew off his blade, and crushed half a dozen others.

He leapt, and spun in a circle cleaving two heads off more droids. He felt the heat of laser weapons blasting past, and saw Ahsoka nearby cutting droids apart with the lightsaber she'd managed to keep track of through time. She turned to two more of the large droids that were approaching, and he held out his hand. She took it, and he flung her into them. She slashed them into halves with a spin, and then topped it off by cleaving another regular droid in half.

"Sheesh," Daniel said ripping the head off a droid whose leg's he'd severed "I thought you guys had been fighting against these things for almost a decade. At this rate we could cut through a hundred of these things in like ten minutes." He chuckled, and then turned around to see five massive dropships pulling down form the clouds.

"What was that about cutting through hundreds of them?" She said sarcastically, as the others lined up next to her and Daniel.

"Get the injured to the ship now. Heat the engines we'll keep them at bay as long as possible." Daniel said without taking his eyes of the hundreds of troops being dropped no less than a thousand yards away from them.

"Uh, Sir?" Rex turned to Anakin with a questioning look on his face.

"You heard his orders; his words hold as much measure as my own." Anakin said to Rex.

"Mine as well." Obi-wan nodded.

"Double for me." Ahsoka finished off. Daniel smiled at them, and Rex nodded. He turned to a troop carrying a minigun, with a strange hand print on his chest.

"Fives, keep a cover on them from the wall of the airfield." Rex said to the trooper who nodded his head. The clones moved back towards the ship, and fives set his minigun on the wall like a turret. Daniel cracked his knuckles.

"Welp… this is it." He said "I got you through all of that, and now you're home. I just have to get you off planet."

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked him.

"I mean, after this… I'm leaving you." He said calmly.

"What!?" Anakin said "You can't. Where would you go?"

"I don't know." Daniel spoke calmly "Oak Raw is gone, and the government probably won't like me if I show back up… I'll find a place."

"You've already found one." Obi-wan said seriously "You will come back to the Jedi temple, and become a master of the force. I've never seen someone so in tune with the force. It's not that you have power in it; it's that you can manipulate it with such precision. You will become a master. I will train you."

"I… I'd like that." Daniel said happily "But first we have to not die."

"Good point." Ahsoka said with a smile. The droids were much closer now, and Daniel saw amongst them strange bronze colored droids who rolled rapidly. They were approaching fast, and he readied himself. The droids unrolled no less than twenty feet away, and a bubble like shield appeared around them.

"That's new." Daniel said, and gasped as it began to fire out of the shield "No fair." He said, and moved forward zig-zagging to avoid the fire. He moved to the nearest droid, and his blade cut through the shield. He kicked the slashed metal into the next closest droid. The shield simply deflected the metal, and Daniel dodged to his right after a barrage of fire came spewing from the bubble.

"Hey clone guy… Fives!"

"Yes, sir?" Fives shouted back

"Sweep em' now!" Daniel yelled

"My pleasure." Fives said, and spun up the gun. Just as the first laser flew, Daniel flung his blade in an arc. The saber cut a small opening in each shield, and as Fives laser rounds flew they plunged into the opening, and the metal was torn apart. The bronze droids fell, and Daniel smiled, then his face went grim as the ground trembled beneath his feet. He jumped aside just as a creature broke through the ground below his feet.

The massive slivery centipede shook its body as Daniel gazed up at it. It clacked together the two large pincers on its head, and then drove them right down towards him. He rolled aside and the massive body slammed back into the ground. The creature must have been the width of a tree trunk, and as long as a train car.

"What was that!?" Daniel yelled standing back up.

"A Tetrapede. They see with electrical signals. All the droids must have stirred them up." Obi-wan said as his eyes began to check the ground.

"Tetrapedes?..." Daniel said looking around, and seeing more of the creatures appearing. Their heads exploded out beneath the mass of droids, and soon Daniel saw the mass of metal having trouble crossing the small plain. He smiled.

"Well they just made our job easier." Anakin said with a smirk. Then an explosion rang out. A separatist tank was blasting a path towards the Jedi, and a transport traveled right behind it. The tank's gun swiveled and its next massive shot hit less than fifty feet away from the escape ship.

"They're going after the ship." Ahsoka said, and she and Daniel were off. The two reached the tank rapidly, but the small gun on t's top quickly forced them back. A tetrapede broke through the topsoil, and hissed at the tank. It shot forwar4d as if to hit it, but was blasted back by the large cannon. Daniel saw the innocent creature's life vanish, and growled. His saber flew fast, and true. The blade cut through the main tank cannon, and then backpedaled right to his palm.

"uh-oh." The droid on the smaller gun said, just as Ahsoka landed behind it, and slashed its head off. She smiled, and Daniel smiled back. Then the droid inside tried to fire the main cannon. The tank exploded in a burst of fire, and Ahsoka was flung off. Daniel felt the shrapnel dig into him, and gasped as he was blown back into a group of rocks. His world went black.

"Ahso… Danie…" Sound faded in and out as a high pitched whine replaced it. Daniel was chest down, and his saber was in front of his eyes. He held his chest in pain as the explosions still rang in his ears. The bright flash had left him blind, and the horrible ringing was tearing his eardrum apart. He could feel the shrapnel dug into his flesh, and he felt the blood trickling down his armor. It burned horribly, and he knew he was losing far too much blood by the sudden wooziness he felt.

He heard Obi-wan, and Anakin calling for him as they tried to fight through the advancing droids. Tetrapedes erupted out of the ground around the flaming wreckage of the tank, and droids walked towards the airfield. He tried to breath again, and felt the stinging pain in his chest.

Ahsoka stumbled out of the flames holding her side, and looking dazed. Daniel blinked as her figure wavered. She turned to him, and he pointed at a droid coming out of the flames towards them.

"Daniel!" the voice sounded far away and echoing "Daniel!" She screamed again, and he reacted. He gripped his saber, and tossed it up towards the voice. The blade flashed as Ahsoka grabbed it and used it to good effect. More tetrapedes rose up, and the droids masses thickened. It was chaos. Fives lasers flew hrough the crowds, and the three Jedi cut path's, but it wasn't enough. He knew he didn't have much time left, and he had one option to ensure there survivals. He grabbed the device out of his satchel. The tripod opened, and he aimed it.

One quick stab and it was into the ground. He knew it was going to be dangerous for them, but he couldn't stay, he would be dead any second unless he managed the correct Jump. He altered the dimensional dial, the time dial, and the location dial. He looked up at her. She was fighting well, but he knew they couldn't win without the EMP of the jump. It was the only way to save them both. He breathed and felt metal shrapnel dig into his lungs. With a quick press of a button the orb glowed on a great flash of white and a blue purple.

"Daniel?" Her voice said.

"Remember me." He said calmly "And live well." Then in a great flash he vanished.

The burst of light exploded outward in the usual shockwave. Everything within seventy-five meters crackled with small blue electric bolts, and the droids all fell to the ground. The tetrapedes shrieked, and drove back into the ground. Then Ahsoka yelled his name again. He was gone. Ob-wan yelled for them to get back to the ship as the droids outside the shockwave started moving forward. Fives kept up the cover fire as they ran back. She was operating on instinct. Get off planet. Get away. He's gone. She knew he'd been hurt. He wouldn't last no matter where he went. She felt a tear form as the sound of the world faded back into her mind. They were already out of the atmosphere when it really hit her. And the tears didn't come until she was alone in her room on the ship.

She breathed in, and remembered his eyes. She sighed. It was for the best. She was a Jedi, and needed to be a Jedi. No attachments. She felt it, and knew it. She would remember him, and his kindness, and his eyes, but she had to remain true.

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant, days later**

"So they got back safe?" The voice said to Yoda.

"Yes." The green master spoke to the figure "Safe there return was. Tell them of you, I did not."

"Good… I can't stay here." The voice said "It's not my story to take part in, not any more than I already have, anyways."

"Trust you, we do." Yoda looked out over the city.

"Thank you for telling us the story." Mace said, standing next to his fellow master.

"The others will probably tell you everything as well, but try to be easy on them."

"What will you do?" Mace said.

"I don't know. I'll come back one day, but not yet. There are some things that need to happen first."

"Where will you go?" Yoda asked him.

"Don't know that either, but hey; I'm all alone, no family, nothing holding me down, and a whole multiverse to explore…" Daniel primed his transporter with a grin "I can think of a few places."


End file.
